Un amor inexplicable
by Andy Saturn
Summary: En un par de meses se cumplirían cuatro años desde que ella regresó a la era feudal y durante ese tiempo había sido muy feliz a lado de Inuyasha y sus amigos. -¿Dónde esta Inuyasha y por qué Tessaiga cuelga de tu cintura?- exigía saber con gran molestia -Si buscas a tu hermano podrás encontrar sus restos a lado de los de Kikyo- contestó fríamente y llena de melancolía
1. Años después

Bienvenidos. No esperaba escribir sobre Inuyasha, ya que tuvo un final el anime. Estuve viendo la serie y de pronto sentí curiosidad de buscar fics sobre la relación de Sesshomaru y Lin/Rin, pero me tope que hay bastantes historias sobre Sesshomaru y Kagome, cosa que no me explico, nunca lo considere como una opción, incluso inetnté recordar algún indicio o algo que sucediera en la serie. Fue todo un shock en mi cabeza, sin embargo la idea poco a poco me fue cautivando. Ahora estoy intentando hacer lo mismo y he de decir que Sesshomaru es todo un reto... así que mis disculpas, por adelantado, por cambiar el perfil de este encantador y peligroso personaje.

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos.**

* * *

><p>Un amor inexplicable<p>

Años después…

Kagome caminaba, disfrutaba de un cálido día refrescado por el viento. Se hincó, cortó algunas plantas medicinales y las colocó en la canasta que llevaba con ella. En un par de meses se cumplirían cuatro años desde que ella regresó a la era feudal y durante ese tiempo había sido muy feliz a lado de Inuyasha y sus amigos. Pacientemente hacia su labor cuando sintió una presencia muy familiar que tenía tiempo que no percibía.

-Habías tardado mucho en visitar la aldea- continuaba su labor sin prestar atención al demonio frente a ella- casi tres años

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha y por qué Tessaiga cuelga de tu cintura?- exigía saber con gran molestia, podía soportar que Inuyasha fuera el dueño, pero un humano era imperdonable

-Si buscas a tu hermano podrás encontrar sus restos a lado de los de Kikyo- contestó fríamente y llena de melancolía. Señaló la dirección que Sesshomaru debía seguir e ignoró por completo la segunda pregunta

-Jamás serás capaz de utilizar a Tessaiga- observaba como Kagome se levantaba

-Eso lo se, solo me es útil como protección- le dio la espalda e inicio su regreso a la aldea

-¡Qué desperdicio!- era completamente honesto y despectivo- ¿Por qué no sólo se la entregas al heredero de Inuyasha?

Kagome se detuvo, lentamente giró su rostro dándole una mirada increíblemente amenazadora, fría y amarga al demonio que la seguía, cualquier otra persona habría huido, pero Sesshomaru se mantenía completamente estoico e inmutable. La sacerdotisa retomo el camino ignorando el comentario. Al llegar varios niños recibieron a Kagome con gran sonrisa, entre ellos las hijas de Sango y Miroku, su intención era jugar con ella, pero al notar a esa otra persona, sólo observaban fijamente. Kagome solicitó a los niños que saludaran a su visita cortésmente y que era necesario que le guardarán respeto. Kagome se preocupaba más por el bienestar de los niños que por el de Sesshomaru, sin embargo éste último se sintió complacido al notar la mezcla de obediencia, miedo y respeto en esos pequeños humanos.

Sin perder más tiempo Sesshomaru preguntó por Lin. Kagome le explicó que en los años que pasaron Lin se había convertido en una figura muy querida en la aldea. Todos acudían a ella, incluyendo algunos demonios, en busca de plantas medicinales, remedios e infusiones, todo esto lo aprendió de la anciana Kaede. En varias ocasiones ayudó a Sango a expulsar demonios en aldeas vecinas, en agradecimiento la exterminadora le enseñó pequeños trucos para mantener a los demonios alejados, preparación de polvos, venenos, ungüentos para las heridas y le fabricó una máscara. También le narró que Lin y Kohaku mantenían una relación muy estrecha, compartían mucho tiempo juntos y en varias oportunidades viajaban juntos. Algunos meses atrás Kohaku y Lin regresaban de uno de esos viajes y aparentemente habían sido atacados. Kohaku había protegido a Lin y terminó gravemente herido. Desde entonces Lin le suplicó a Sango y a Kagome que le enseñarán a pelear y a utilizar el arco.

-Me pareció innecesario que Lin aprendiera a usar el arco- recordaba con cierta dulzura- pero me dijo que no quería ser una carga para Kohaku- llevó una de sus manos al pecho- bueno… supe muy bien a que se refería así que accedí a entrenarla- sonrió muy dulcemente- tal vez no tiene poderes espirituales como los míos, pero fabrica sus propias flechas especiales, deberías estar orgulloso de ella

Sesshomaru no hizo ningún comentario, pero pudo deducir que Lin ya no lo necesitaba más y que probablemente ella estuviera enamorada de Kohaku, lo que él consideraba natural en lo seres humanos. Se descubrió muy feliz y, como había dicho la sacerdotisa, orgulloso de que Lin se valiera por si misma, que no era una humana cualquiera e inútil, sin embargo algo le molestaba, acaso sentía tristeza, no… era algo más… ¿vacío? Decidió que ya no era necesario visitarla, así que dio la vuelta para regresar al bosque.

-Espera…- increíblemente la voz de Kagome detuvo al gran demonio- A Lin le dará mucho gusto verte, ¿por qué te retiras?

-Lin no está en la aldea, se encuentra en los alrededores en compañía de Kohaku- le regaló una muy pequeña mirada a la sacerdotisa- Además ya no soy indispensable en su vida- intentó seguir su camino

-Espera…

Sesshomaru la escudriñaba con la mirada, se daba cuenta de que la sacerdotisa quería solicitar un favor a su persona, pero no pudo, así que simplemente se fue en dirección al bosque. En la mente de Kagome viajaba una pregunta que no se atrevía a decir ¿Volverás?

Continuará

* * *

><p>A todas las personas que aman a Inuyasha y sobre todo las que quieran asesinarme les pido una gran disculpa. Estoy convencida de que Kikyo y Kagome son la misma esencia, Inuyasha se enamorá de dos personas muy distintas, pero al final del día son la misma, no eligió a Kagome por ser el segundo plato o por que Kikyo murió, su corazón siempre eligió a su verdadero amor sin importar la forma. Me parece un poco injusto el trato que le dan a Kikyo, si es cierto que se le van las cabras un poco al principio, pero al final decide cambiar y su alma se va en paz. Por lo tanto la única manera en la que mi cabeza puede concebir que Kagome e Inuyasha se separan es por una causa de fuerza mayor, en este caso la muerte.<p>

Bueno, es todo por hoy. Estaré actualizando la próxima semana cualquier duda que tengan con gusto se las contesto :)

Gracias por su atención. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	2. Interés

Primera vez que tengo listo un capítulo antes de cumplirse la semana... aunque fue solo por un día jeje. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y decidir seguir esta historia, de verdad lo aprecio. En fin, no les quito más el tiempo, disfruten su lectura.

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>Interés<p>

Kagome se encontraba en los límites de la aldea, estaba hincada completamente concentrada, estaba preparando un conjuro. Ese día iban a celebrar un evento muy importante y Kagome no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie lo interrumpiera.

-¿Por qué estas levantando una barrera alrededor de la aldea?- el tono de su voz era el mismo, pero se antojaba un poco irritada

-¡Sesshomaru!- una muy pequeña luz se podía notar en sus ojos y su rostro fue adornado por una enorme sonrisa- Me alegra que al fin aparezcas

Kagome se levantó y sin pensarlo dos veces camino suavemente hacia Sesshomaru manteniendo esa cálida sonrisa, tomó su fuerte mano y lo guió hasta dentro de la barrera. El demonio jamás había permitido que lo tomarán de mano, sin embargo había algo en esa sacerdotisa muy parecido a la personalidad de Lin, era inevitable negarse a su toque. Muy lentamente se soltó del dulce agarre para saber que es lo que pretendía la mujer que se estaba hincando para terminar su conjuro.

-No has contestado mi pregunta- insistió

-Toda la aldea ha preparado una fiesta en honor a Lin y no quiero que aparezcan intrusos- dijo con gran decisión, se levantó y otra enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- Y me hace muy feliz encontrarte ya que tú eres el invitado de honor- en sus palabras se podía notar el entusiasmo y alegría de su corazón- se que no te gustan estas actividades humanas, así que sólo te pido de favor que hagas acto de presencia y podrás retirarte en cualquier momento

La emoción que tenía Kagome era tan grande que no podía dejar de hablar, lo cual provocó que Sesshomaru se hartara y comenzara a caminar hacia ese gran evento dejando unos cuantos pasos atrás a Kagome. De pronto una energía proveniente de Tessaiga se expandió, Sesshomaru meditó un poco, no era la espada era la energía de Tessaiga no Saya, la sacerdotisa combino a la perfección sus poderes espirituales y los poderes sobrenaturales de la funda para crear una impenetrable barrera, incluso más fuerte que la de Naraku. Ni siquiera Bakusaiga sería capaz de destruirla.

Sus ojos eran testigos, pero Sesshomaru no creía lo que veía, entre los habitantes de la aldea había humanos, demonios e híbridos y todos parecían tener cierta urgencia, caminaban en varias direcciones, se podía oler una gran cantidad de alimento, las mujeres iban risueñas con kimonos coloridos en sus brazos. Se detuvo. Unos cuantos niños estorbaban su camino, los observaba esperando a que se quitaran de en medio. Kagome logró alcanzar al demonio e hizo un ligera seña con su cabeza y entonces los niños al unísono saludaron "Hola señor Sesshomaru" e inmediatamente corrieron lejos de él. Estaba impresionado y entendía porque la sacerdotisa había creado tan excelente barrera.

Sin embargo, a Sesshomaru le parecía toda una ridiculez todo lo que estaban haciendo, eran bastante patéticos. Estaba seguro que esa aldea correría la misma suerte que la Isla de Houraijima, eran unos estúpidos si creían lo contrario. Cuando estaba a punto de dar un gran salto y volar lejos de ahí alguien muy conocido salió corriendo a su encuentro. Era Lin, tenía parte del tradicional kimono blanco de una novia, el cabello suelto, era una joven muy bella y gracias a su entrenamiento tenía un cuerpo atlético y atractivo.

-Creí que no lo vería hoy señor Sesshomaru- dijo con radiante alegría, era el regalo perfecto- Lo intenté buscar con ayuda de Ah-Un pero no pudieron encontrarlo, también intenté buscar al señor Jaken, pero tampoco tuve éxito- sus ojos estaban inundados de anhelo y felicidad

En el rostro fijo de Sesshomaru se dibujó una muy sutil sonrisa que sólo Lin supo que existía, puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de la bella joven y la deslizó hasta su mejilla, ella entendió que esa era la despedida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no permitió salir. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos. Sesshomaru retomó su gesto habitual y comenzó a volar hacia la barrera. Kagome desvaneció un pequeño agujero para que el demonio no tuviera problemas para salir.

Sesshomaru estaba intrigado, era un hecho que esa sacerdotisa podía combinar sus poderes con los de Tessaiga ¿Qué más podría hacer? y ¿Porqué se había atrevido a fundar una aldea como esa? En definitiva esa humana tenía la atención de Sesshomaru.

Ese mismo día durante la noche Sango se encontraba en la cabaña de Kagome. Si uno miraba con atención podía notar el pequeño altar que Kagome había construido para su difunto esposo, sus ropas bien dobladas y su collar, todo esto iluminado por una vela.

-Explícame algo- decía entre risas- ¿Por qué mis hijas saludaron a Sesshomaru? Me dijeron que tú les pediste que fueran amables con él

-Bueno él ha estado merodeando la zona desde hace un tiempo y un día me siguió hasta la aldea, me pareció prudente que lo hicieran para evitar cualquier conflicto- una gran gota de sudor recorría su cabeza y una risita cruzaba su boca- fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió

-Lo que me parece extraño es que no buscara directamente a Lin después de casi tres años, ¿por qué acudió a ti?- su duda era sincera y sin intención de lastimar a nadie

-Bueno…- su rostro se ensombreció un poco- quería saber dónde estaba Inuyasha y por qué Tessaiga estaba conmigo- nunca lo aceptaría y siempre fingiría estar bien, pero aún le dolía la pérdida

-Lo lamento Kagome…- no le agradaba ver a su mejor amiga sufrir- no quise…

-No te preocupes- forzó la mejor de sus sonrisas- no sabías, además de alguna manera era de esperarse, tal vez él ya no quiere a Tessaiga, pero es una reliquia familiar y quiere asegurar que pase a manos de alguien digno- una muy diminuta sonrisa nació de sus labios- al menos eso es algo que me encantaría…

-No quisiera entrometerme, Kagome, pero ¿porqué decidieron no tener hijos?- su afán no era cuestionar ni juzgar a su amiga, estaba guiada por mera curiosidad

-Inuyasha quería asegurarse de que sus hijos no tuvieran que enfrentarse a lo que él se enfrentó…- trago saliva un inesperado nudo en su garganta apareció, se dio cuenta de que jamás lo había comentado- yo quería pulir mis habilidades para poder proteger a mi familia…- no pudo más, ya no podía contener sus lágrimas, escurrían sin control por sus mejillas- decidimos esperar, decidimos… crear una aldea en dónde estuvieran seguros nuestros hijos, pero… fuimos unos tontos…- apretó con fuerza su mandíbula

El corazón de Sango se partió en dos al escuchar la confesión de su amiga, la acompaño en sus sollozos y la abrazó, sintió que si la soltaba Kagome se caería a pedazos. La consoló lo mejor que pudo, pensaba que al menos estaba soltando una muy pesada carga.

Continuará

* * *

><p>La verdad siempre creí que Sesshomaru y Lin acabarían siendo una pareja. Cuando decidí escribir este fic no sabía realmente que hacer con Lin me sobraba, pero leí por ahí un summary que juntaba a Lin con Kohaku y me dije "mmmm puede ser, tiene lógica... los 2 se murieron ¡2 veces! y revivieron ¡2 veces! en el anime" y me gusta mucho que Sesshomaru juegue un rol de padre más que de amante.<p>

Ojalá les haya gustado y más que nada disfrutado.

Cualquier pregunta o comentario no duden en hacerlo, se que esta triste la historia, pero así como en la vida, la cosa va mala y después pasa y se pone buena la cosa jeje!

Espero poder actualizar la próxima semana, se me ocurrió meterme a un reto, es la primera vez que escribo dos historias a las vez, pero juro hacer mi mejor esfuerzo... para no mezclarlas jeje

Muchísimas gracias por su atención y por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	3. Indignación

Hola mundo! Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir este fic. Pues bueno otro capítulo he venido a traerles :D Para la historia del reto se me ha secado el cerebro, pero jijiji funciona para este cuento :P así que pónganse cómodos y disfruten.

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>Indignación<p>

El vapor que cubría el lugar parecía una ligera niebla, el calor era sofocante, había roca fundida esparcido por el lugar, pero eso no detenía al viejo herrero. Se encontraba completamente concentrado, forjaba una nueva espada cuando fue interrumpido.

-Totosai- se notaba la molestia y frialdad en su voz

-¿Sesshomaru?- estaba desconcertado con la visita- ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-¿Por qué la mujer de Inuyasha puede utilizar los poderes sobrenaturales de Tessaiga?

-Bueno eso es sencillo, el último deseo de Inuyasha fue que Tessaiga protegiera a Kagome- se giró un poco, escupió fuego y continuo con su trabajo- los poderes de esa chica le permiten formar un vínculo con la espada y utilizar sus técnicas hasta cierto nivel

-Tessaiga no debería estar en manos humanas- la explicación sólo provocó que su furia se incrementara- y menos en las de ella

-Te advierto que no podrás quitársela- a pesar del miedo que Sesshomaru podía generarle se encontraba tranquilo- Tessaiga ha incrementado el poder de su barrera, ahora ningún humano, demonio o híbrido puede tocarla hasta que encuentre a alguien digno de portarla y cumpla con el deseo de Inuyasha

-En ese caso, sólo esa mujer puede utilizarla- su inconformidad era muy evidente- que terrible destino para tan formidable espada, al menos cuando muera Tessaiga será libre

-Te equivocas- sintió la terrible mirada clavarse en su espalda- si Kagome no encuentra a un nuevo dueño, el día de su muerte su cuerpo será incinerado junto con Tessaiga para que no caiga en manos equivocadas, ese fue el último deseo de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la salida del refugio de Totosai. No podía escuchar más estupideces. Estaba furioso con la decisión de su hermano, cómo era posible que alguien fuera capaz de cometer tal atrocidad. Estaba claro que debía de hacer algo al respecto.

Se encontraban en plena persecución, era un monstruo que había estado causando problemas en varias aldeas. Descubrieron que no importaba si eliminaban a ese monstruo volvía a aparecer y que en realidad era un hechicero quien lo controlaba, así que lo estaban acorralando. En cierto punto el monstruo desapareció detrás de un campo de protección y sin perder más tiempo Kagome apunto la flecha hacia la presencia del monstruo, la punta de su flecha enrojeció como solía hacerlo Tessaiga, remolinos de viento aparecieron al igual que una energía rosada. Disparó, la barrera se quebró fácilmente y la flecha, rodeada de un color rosa y amarillo, seguía su trayectoria para dar justo en el blanco. Miroku y Kohaku corrían detrás de ese poderoso ataque, mientras que Sango sobre Kirara y Lin sobre Ah-Un volaban a donde la trayectoria acababa. Cuando Kagome comenzó a correr detrás de sus compañeros súbitamente fue detenida por algo más, fue tan rápido que tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. El demonio frente a ella no tuvo más reparos y desenfundó su espada haciéndolo ver extremadamente peligroso.

-¿Sesshomaru?…- apenas se atrevió a susurrar, su ceño se frunció y lo enfrentaba con la mirada- ¡No es el momento, mis amigos me necesitan y eso incluye a Lin!- no hubo ninguna reacción- ¡Quítate de mi camino!- dijo con enorme firmeza y la misma frialdad que la del demonio que tenía enfrente

Sesshomaru apreció el valor que demostraba esa mujer, muy pocos humanos poseían esa seguridad y sólo por un segundo sonrió, sabía que iba a valer la pena.

-¡Bakusaiga!- atacó sin mesura ni piedad

Kagome mantuvo su postura, en su rostro no habían reflejos de miedo o enojo, se mostraba calmada y seria. Recibió el impacto de lleno. Una gran nube de polvo y escombros se levantó por toda la zona. Sesshomaru miraba fijamente a su presa completamente ilesa, como lo esperaba ella había utilizado una barrera de protección. Sin dudarlo, arremetió nuevamente contra la sacerdotisa, dio un pequeño saltó cuando de pronto sintió como la barrera se expandía empujándolo hacia el cielo. Podía sentir una enorme aura de batalla que provenía de su oponente, su mirada era fría y llena de ira.

-¡Es suficiente!- gritó furibunda, harta de la situación su voz tenía un dejo de dolor- ¡Tal vez pueda utilizar los poderes de Tessaiga, pero eso no me convierte en Inuyasha!- tomó un poco de aire, sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón, creyó que lloraría en ese mismo instante. Cerró sus puños- ¡Debes de entender que no soy tu hermano! ¡Nunca te atrevas a confundirme con él!- estos reclamos lograron un diminuto sobresalto en Sesshomaru- ¡Si quieres una demostración pídemela como el caballero que eres! ¡Y si vuelves a atacarme de esa manera juró que te pondré un conjuro para poder controlarte!- la amenaza ofendió tanto a Sesshomaru como cuando lo llamó "cuñado"- ¡Recuerda bien quien soy yo! ¡Kagome!

Kagome se fue corriendo detrás de sus amigos, ya no podía perder más el tiempo en ese tipo de tonterías. Podía comprender que Sesshomaru quisiera ponerla a prueba y que entre hombres fuera normal incluso honorable ese tipo de enfrentamientos, pero ella no era así, no era un hombre y no tenía nada que demostrarle a Sesshomaru. Se encontraba en una misión y eso era lo que debía hacer, su trabajo.

Continuará

* * *

><p>Es un capítulo cortito, pero supongo que jugoso :D La verdad creo que muchos compartimos el deseo que Kagome tuviera más poder o incluso que se convirtiera en un híbrido o demonio o algo, de hecho se me había ocurrido que entre Sesshomaru y Kagome pudieran activar todos los poderes de Tessaiga, pero descubrí que alguien ya lo había hecho... así que se me ocurrió mezclar sus poderes como generalmente hicieron durante toda la serie.<p>

Pues espero haya sido de su agrado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	4. Pruebas

Hola mundo! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les este gustando esta historia. Tuve periodos de tiempo libre y bueno los aproveché para traerles un nuevo capítulo :D

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

Espero este también sea de su agrado y bueno sin más choro mareador les presento:

* * *

><p>Pruebas<p>

Miroku y Kagome regresaban de una aldea vecina que había sufrido varios ataques de un espíritu maligno. Afortunadamente éste espíritu no era muy poderoso y en un día terminaron el trabajo. Kagome le reclamaba a Miroku por sus malas costumbres de pedir más de lo que necesitaba y él se excusaba diciendo que tenía que mantener a una familia numerosa.

Sus risas se convirtieron en rostros serios cuando sintieron una presencia maligna, de entre unos arbustos las cabezas de Ah-Un se asomaron, lo que por unos segundos tranquilizó al dueto. Cuando Ah-Un estuvo completamente descubierto la figura de Sesshomaru apareció, caminando a su lado con las riendas en su mano izquierda.

Miroku lo observaba desconfiado, nunca se sabía que era lo que pretendía ese demonio, era un ser misterioso lleno de sorpresas. Kagome sonrió dulcemente, se sentía halagada por el cambio de actitud de Sesshomaru, había llegado el momento de demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Caminó ligera y despreocupada hacia la bestia que la llevaría.

-Señorita Kagome…- se encontraba completamente desconcertado por su acción

-No se preocupe monje Miroku- con la misma sonrisa le transmitía que no iba a explicar lo que sucedía- estaré bien, puedo cuidarme yo sola- se montó en Ah-Un- prometo no tardar mucho

Miroku entendió a la perfección la indirecta de Kagome, así que solo asintió con su cabeza y se dedicó a contemplar como se marchaba la pareja.

Viajaron hacia una región muy retirada, se veía desértica y llena de montañas de piedra. A lo lejos se podían apreciar a tres monstruosos gigantes que se dirigían al norte. Sesshomaru descendió junto con Ah-Un para quedar justo enfrente de los tres oponentes.

-Destrúyelos- ordenó bastante fastidiado y con muy poca paciencia. Quería saber si el deseo de su hermano era el correcto- Ya he visto la técnica de Akai Yaiba (Tessaiga Roja)

-Muchas gracias…- sonreía completamente complacida, podía sentir un calor muy agradable en su pecho, lo disfrutaba pero no podía entenderlo- Sesshomaru-el tono de su voz transmitía una increíble dulzura

Sesshomaru no entendía a la sacerdotisa, su carácter era extraño, distinto a las mujeres de su época, incluso mujeres demonio. En el pasado la consideraba como cualquier otra desagradable humana, pero ese día en particular admitía que la había juzgado muy rápido.

Kagome avanzaba hacia los gigantes en completa calma, tal vez contenta, se sentía de muy buen humor. Una muy ligera emoción la invadió, esa adrenalina antes de empezar un combate, se podría decir que le había tomado cierto gusto a pelear para probarse a sí misma.

Una mano gigante se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la sacerdotisa, sin embargo esto ya no la asustaba, tomo una de sus flechas, apunto y disparó. Utilizó la técnica de Kaze no Kizu para destrozar por completo el brazo derecho del gigante, el cual retrocedió por el ataque. El segundo gigante reaccionó rápidamente soltando de su boca una enorme bola de energía, Kagome en un muy ágil movimiento lanzó otra de sus flechas para eliminar al monstruo con el Bakuryuha. Los gigantes estaban estupefactos por lo que estaba sucediendo, esto lo aprovecho Kagome para inmovilizarlos de las piernas disparando el Kongosoha, una vez en el suelo ella decidió acabar con el primer gigante que la había atacado y su flecha, adquiriendo la forma de Ryuurin no Tessaiga, voló hacia el remolino de energía demoniaca.

Sesshomaru analizaba cada detalle de la pelea entre esa mujer y los gigantes, cada vez que ella atacaba podía sentir la sutil presencia de Inuyasha, casi podía ver sobre la figura de la sacerdotisa a su hermano empuñando a Tessaiga, era un hecho que parte de él aún protegía a su amada. También pudo notar que sus flechas adoptaban ciertas características de Tessaiga, la punta era rodeada por los remolinos de viento, se había enrojecido, se convirtió en diamante y hasta el momento habían aparecido escamas de dragón.

En un último intento de detener a la sacerdotisa el tercero y último gigante se arrastro hacia ella y acumuló sus últimas energías para producir una bola de energía. Kagome iba a tomar su última flecha cuando de un segundo a otro sobrevolaba al monstruo que había destruido una estructura de piedra. Su corazón latía rápidamente, unos poderosos y extrañamente cálidos brazos la envolvían apartándola del peligro. Después de largos meses se sintió segura, su cabeza se recargó ligeramente en ese acogedor pecho y una de sus manos se aferró al kimono que lo cubría.

Sesshomaru se percató de la acción de la sacerdotisa, la miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que sus mejillas tenían un muy ligero rubor. Para su sorpresa se descubrió sonriendo, se sentía cómodo y con una singular satisfacción al ser necesitado… desechó de inmediato esas ideas, eran ajenas a su fría naturaleza, sin embargo estrecho con más fuerza a la mujer que llevaba en sus brazos logrando que se acomodara por completo.

Cuando Sesshomaru consideró que habían llegado a una posición de ventaja, por la altura, soltó delicadamente a Kagome. Sus miradas se cruzaron, en el fondo de sus almas pudieron sentir una especie de chispa que decidieron ignorar.

-Muéstrame tu Meido Zangetsuha- la furia en sus palabras habían desaparecido y su tono de voz era muy suave

Kagome no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba casi segura que la petición de Sesshomaru estaba acompañada de un "por favor". Un rugido ahogado del gigante a su espalda la sacó del transe en el que se encontraba, se volteó lentamente, tomo su última flecha, encontró su blanco, la punta de la flecha se torno negra y disparó. Una pequeña esfera, no más grande que un balón, se formo al centro del gigante, la energía espiritual de Kagome dirigía únicamente al cuerpo del gigante hacia interior de la esfera hasta desaparecerlo por completo.

Nuevamente se giró buscando la aprobación de Sesshomaru, quien simplemente le dio la espalda y caminó hacia Ah-Un. Kagome sonrió como un niño al recibir una estrella en la frente por su buen trabajo. Desde su posición se podía admirar el atardecer, todo el paisaje estaba cubierto de matices anaranjados. Sentía una extraña satisfacción y su corazón no dejaba de bailar. (Referencia Iskandar Fate Zero)

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Si vieron Fate Zero yo han participado en un combate (artes marciales, box, kick boxing, etc) saben muy bien a que me refiero, me enamoré de ese personaje, Iskandar, por una infinidad de razones, de verdad les recomiendo esa serie.

Quería mostrar detalladamente el poder de Kagome, de lo que es capaz, ya que siempre se mostró como una adolescente fuerte y este es el resultado, una joven excepcional. También me pareció importante que hubiera un clic, porque así empiezan muchas relaciones, un evento, una mirada, un segundo, una acción, es suficiente para hacer clic y el efecto domino se hace cargo de lo demás :D

Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, por comentarla, cualquier sugerencia, pregunta, no duden en publicarla. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y atención. Nos estamos leyendo, probablemente el siguiente finde ;)


	5. Inesperada Sonrisa

Muy buenas madrugadas! Listo! Otro finde y otro capítulo :) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por leer, por seguir y poner como favorita esta historia. Es un gran honor que les guste lo que escribo.

Querido invitado con mucha pena te digo que la foto no es de Sesshomaru y Lin, es Kagome lo puedes comprobar en Devianart, busca a Yokai Yume y encontraras en su galeria un apartado de Sesshomaru y Kagome y encontrarás la imagen completa. Por cierto me encanta como dibuja esa mujer!

Una vez escrito lo cual los dejo con este nuevo capítulo

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>Inesperada sonrisa<p>

Media mañana y prometía ser un excelente día, en los alrededores empezaban a aparecerse algunos rastros del otoño incluso se podía sentir en el viento. Sango salía de su hogar, mientras que los monstruos y espíritus no ocasionaran problemas ella se dedicaba a atender las actividades de cualquier mujer casada. Volteó, pudo observar a su mejor amiga, jugaba con los niños de la aldea, era evidente que Kagome se encontraba de buen humor como solía tenerlo antes de la muerte de Inuyasha. Durante meses no la había visto sonreír de esa manera y eso la hacia muy feliz. Miroku rodeo con su mano derecha la cintura de su esposa, la jalo suavemente hacia él para poder oler su cabello.

-¿Qué es lo que observas?- murmuró en su oído, le encantaba tener esa libertad

-La sonrisa de Kagome ha cambiado- parecía estar conmovida con tan pequeño detalle, nunca le agradó ver a su amiga triste- Me pregunto ¿qué lo provoca?

-Bueno creo que en realidad es un quien- Sango giró en su propio eje para cuestionar a su esposo- y creo que podría ser el hermano de Inuyasha

-¿Sesshomaru…?- era absurdo e inverosímil lo que proponía Miroku- ¿Por qué que crees que él sea la causa?

-La señorita Kagome fue la única que encontró a Sesshomaru para la boda de Lin, estoy seguro que él pudo evitarlo y llegar por su cuenta a la aldea o encontrarse directamente con su protegida

-Bueno… Kagome me comentó que él estaba rondando la aldea- no pudo evitar recordar el rostro triste de su amiga- en realidad buscaba a Inuyasha y a Tessaiga

-El día que la señorita Kagome se fue con Sesshomaru seguramente fue para demostrarle sus poderes y los de Tessaiga, sin embargo ella lucía tan feliz como ahora- intentaba deducir los deseos del corazón de Kagome- parecía estar esperándolo

-Crees… ¿qué hay algo entre ellos?- la sola idea la asustaba, Sesshomaru había probado ser un guerrero de confianza, siempre y cuando no estorbaras su camino, y que podía crear vínculos afectuosos con los humanos, pero que se enamorara de uno no le parecía posible

-No puedo asegurarlo, son sólo sospechas- miró a la sacerdotisa reír- debo admitir que es muy agradable verla de tan buen ánimo, realmente no importa si Sesshomaru lo provoca, es más agradezco que lo haga- abrazó a su esposa para reconfortarla

-Tienes razón… sin embargo- se refugio en el abrazo de su esposo- me preocupa que se enamore del hombre equivocado

-Lo único que puedes hacer es estar ahí para apoyarla, estar ahí cuando te necesite y sobre todo- le dio un dulce beso en la frente- confiar en ella

Kagome volteó a ver a sus amigos, estaban sumidos en su mundo, completamente acaramelados después de varios años como si aún fueran novios. Se alegraba por esa maravillosa pareja, tan entregados el uno al otro. De pronto un fugaz pensamiento se coló en su mente, una imagen, un hombre, se sonrojo por completo… Sacudió su cabeza, se sentía un poco tonta al pensar en él, se regaño a si misma convenciéndose de que lo estaba confundiendo con Inuyasha, era claro que entre ellos había similitudes físicas y tal vez de carácter, pero eran dos personas diametralmente diferentes. Extrañaba tanto a Inuyasha que buscaba consolarse con su hermano, si eso debía de ser, una tontería o al menos eso quería creer. De cualquier forma no esperaba verlo de nuevo después de enfrentarse a los gigantes.

Le tomó tres años reclutar a todos sus sirvientes, consolidar por completo su territorio en el oeste y empezar sus planes de expansión de su imperio. Tenía bajo su mando a un gran número de informantes en varias regiones estratégicas y uno de ellos había sido enviado a la aldea en donde vivía su hermano. Sesshomaru le había encomendado la misión de vigilar a su protegida Lin, sin embargo había llegado con reportes muy distintos a los que él esperaba.

Aparecieron rumores sobre una sacerdotisa que había eliminado a un híbrido para apoderarse de su espada y al parecer esa misma sacerdotisa había fundado una aldea habitada por demonios, humanos e híbridos. El informante confirmo que el híbrido que había sido exterminado era hermano de su gran Lord del Oeste y que efectivamente la sacerdotisa de la aldea portaba a Tessaiga. Decidió contárselo personalmente a Sesshomaru ya que implicaba una amenaza a su protegida.

Esta noticia enfureció a Sesshomaru, no solo el idiota de Inuyasha había repetido su historia de hace más de 50 años también había perdido a Tessaiga, era inconcebible e imperdonable. No gastó ni un segundo más y se dirigió hacia esa despreciable aldea.

Al llegar la encontró, se tomo su tiempo para observarla y analizarla. Su aroma era distinto, ya no estaba mezclado con el de su hermano, era muy agradable. Sus ojos delataban una profunda tristeza, completamente apagados hasta que la ofendió y su mirada era feroz, aunque no lo suficiente. Probó la honestidad de la sacerdotisa y preguntó por Lin, todo lo que salía de su boca era verdad, incluso fue más detallada en su relato que su súbdito. Era obvio que no tenía suficiente información sobre los rumores, así que decidió investigar por su cuenta.

Cuando vio a esa humana levantar una barrera tan poderosa se preocupo, la aldea debía estar en riesgo lo que implicaba un riesgo para la vida de Lin, pero fue sorprendido por el dulce agarre de la sacerdotisa, un absurdo saludo de varios niños, bastantes híbridos y por Lin. Por un lado se sentía aliviado, ya no tenía que proteger a Lin, por el otro se sentía molesto, no sabía identificar el sentimiento, no era vacío… acaso sentía… ¿inutilidad? Tonterías.

Visitar a Totosai había sido de gran ayuda, pudo deducir que la muerte de Inuyasha no fue causada por la traición de su amante, sin embargo su furia aún ardía, ¿cómo era posible que su hermano permitiera que lo asesinaran?

Al monstruo al que perseguían Lin, la sacerdotisa y su grupo de amigos no era una gran amenaza, no era necesario que todos lo enfrentaran, aunque pudo ser testigo de como Tessaiga le prestaba sus poderes a la sacerdotisa para romper el campo de protección, eso la convertía en un contrincante decente.

Jamás creyó que él, Sesshomaru Lord del Oeste, se vería en la necesidad de cumplirle un capricho a algún humano. No lograba entender porque había accedido, sin embargo esa mujer… Kagome no opuso resistencia al verlo junto a Ah-Un lo que hizo más fácil su tarea.

Ahora sólo debía averiguar como había muerto su hermano. Lo más practico era preguntárselo directamente a Kagome. No entendía porque, pero no quería hacerlo, se rehusaba a verla de nuevo. Estaba intranquilo y furioso, por que en lo único que podía pensar era en ese dulce agarre, sólo podía concentrarse en su mano. ¿Por qué de pronto sólo pensaba en ella y sonreía?

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Me di cuenta que hasta el momento todo estaba contado por la perspectiva de Kagome, así que esta vez quise utilizar otros ojos, como el de sus amigos y el de Sesshomaru. Obviamente me interesaba darle seguimiento al pequeño clic que hicieron, como poco a poco florece un sentimiento entre ellos.<p>

Espero les haya gustado, nuevamente gracias por los comentarios, por leer, por seguir y poner como favorita esta historia. Espero estar actualizando el próximo fin de semana.


	6. Y así fue

Buenas tardes queridos lectores! Pues ya quedó otro capítulo. Gracias por seguir mi fic, me alegra que les este gustando.

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>Y así fue…<p>

No había conciliado bien el sueño, casi cualquier ruido la despertaba, estaba ya muy cansada por intentar justo lo contrario. Resignada, puso atención a su alrededor, podía notar que no se encontraba en plena oscuridad, la luz empezaba a ganar terreno. Se quejó internamente, pronto amanecería junto con todos sus deberes, suspiro… Nada podía hacerse, así que se levantó y salió a ver el amanecer.

El viento era muy fresco, provocando que la piel de Kagome se erizara. En su perspectiva todo había cambiado un poco, ¿qué era? no lo sabía con certeza, pero era agradable. Subió a la colina que estaba cerca de la aldea, en la que disfrutaba largos momentos con su amado Inuyasha. Se sentó muy cerca del precipicio, desde ahí podría admirar el esplendor del Sol naciente.

Sus pensamientos lo sumieron en un extraño transe, dejando inmóvil su cuerpo en las raíces de un viejo árbol. Su cuerpo reposaba, pero su mente estaba agotada de pelear en contra de sí mismo. Sintió el viento, revitalizador por su frescura, abrió sus dorados ojos, parecía que una estatua había cobrado vida. De pronto un aroma inundo sus sentidos por completo, embriagándolo, hipnotizándolo, era ella de nuevo. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda, en apariencia su rostro no mantenía expresión alguna, pero si se observaba detenidamente uno podía ver claramente la batalla en su interior.

Estaba amaneciendo y Kagome sonreía complacida, por fin podía estar sola y disfrutar de algo sin sentirse miserable. Un gran peso caía de sus hombros, al fin podía respirar tranquilamente. Sabía que aún contaba con Inuyasha, pero hasta ese instante pudo dejarlo ir. Este momento fue interrumpido por unos pasos a su espalda.

-Dime, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Inuyasha?- en su tono se volvía a sentir la exigencia y cierta urgencia por saber

-Vaya…- agacho la cabeza, sonrió con ironía y se levantó despacio- Durante casi tres años supe que existía una presencia demoniaca rondando la aldea y siempre muy cerca de Lin. Después de meses de la muerte de Inuyasha esta presencia desaparece y tú decides visitar la aldea- volteó a ver a Sesshomaru- y lo primero que haces al llegar es exigir respuestas, me insultas, pruebas mi palabra y mis habilidades con Tessaiga y no conforme con eso…- llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, ella sentía que iba a soltarse a reír sin control- con la opción de preguntarle a alguien más, me eliges para contarte sobre él…

-Tú eras su esposa, se dice que tú lo purificaste, sólo a ti te concierne hablar del tema y tú conoces la verdad - su tono era golpeado, grosero, era muy obvia su acción- ¿Qué era lo que esperabas?- Kagome sintió que la estaban regañando, sin embargo todo le parecía hilarante

-Bueno- murmuró, discretamente escondió con su mano una risa, esto la hacia ver muy coqueta- Tienes razón…- respiro hondamente para calmarse

Kagome caminó hacia Sesshomaru. Algo en ella había cambiado, sus ojos habían recuperado por completo su brillo y calidez. La sacerdotisa no estaba tomándolo en serio, parecía divertida con su aparición, eso lo confundía e irritaba. Ella volvió a tomarlo de la mano y lo llevó hasta, lo que consideró, un buen árbol para conversar.

Cuando Sesshomaru sintió la mano de esa mujer quedó paralizado, nada pasaba por su mente estaba concentrado en la calidez que sentía en su mano. De pronto fue liberado y la sacerdotisa se sentó en una gran rama que sobresalía de la tierra.

-Inuyasha y yo encontramos a algunos niños huérfanos- meditó un poco antes de hablar- esos niños eran híbridos, así que les dimos refugio en la aldea y al parecer no fuimos los únicos en hacerlo

Flashback (narración Kagome)

Poco a poco la convivencia con demonios, híbridos y humanos se hizo muy común, tanto que varios demonios llegaron a la aldea solicitando que los aceptáramos a cambio de su protección. Te habrás dado cuenta que ninguno de ellos se compara contigo, tus habilidades o tu fuerza, sin embargo hemos logrado defendernos.

Como era de esperarse también han llegado demonios y humanos con la intención de destruirnos, como lo que sucedió en la Isla de Houraijima. Un monstruo en particular fue testigo de todas las técnicas de Tessaiga y comenzó a codiciarla, quería poseer sus poderes. Pronto se dio cuenta que sólo Inuyasha podía portarla.

Mientras se desarrollaba una batalla en nuestra aldea Inuyasha y yo fuimos convocados por una aldea vecina, al parecer un monstruo devorador de carne los había invadido. Sin dudarlo fuimos a esa aldea. Lo encontramos en una de las casas más grandes, nunca nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaba esperando, teníamos prisa, queríamos regresar rápido. Lo enfrentamos y destruimos por completo, o al menos eso creímos. Cuando le dimos la espalda un pedazo, que se mantenía oculto atacó a Inuyasha, poco a poco se introducía a su cuerpo

-¡Al fin esa espada será mía!- reía victorioso, esa espantosa sonrisa… aún no puedo borrarla de mi memoria

-¡Maldición!- intentaba moverse, pero había perdido el control- ¡No puedo moverme!- la barrera de Tessaiga lo estaba rechazando, así que la soltó

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡¿Porqué me rechazas?!- gritó enfurecido, ese pedazo de carne

-¡Kagome!- me volteó a ver

No tenía que decírmelo yo ya estaba apuntando mi flecha hacia ese repugnante ser. Solté mi flecha con el máximo de mi poder, no iba a permitir que tuviera otra oportunidad. Lamentablemente no medí las consecuencias, mi purificación se extendió hasta el cuerpo de Inuyasha, le cause graves heridas.

Cuando lo vi tirado, sin moverse… creí que había muerto al instante, un horrible escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, estaba paralizada

-¿Qué estas viendo?- alcanzó a Tessaiga- Mejor ayúdame a levantarme…

-¡Por Dios! ¡Inuyasha estas bien!- derrame unas cuantas lagrimas

-¡Keh! Se necesita más que eso para matarme…- miró unos segundos a Tessaiga, la conexión entre ellos era increíble

Cuando regresamos a la aldea él quería seguir peleando, pero su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando bien, así que lo obligué (Osuwari) a descansar mientras yo me unía a la batalla.

Inuyasha insistía en que sólo necesitaba un par de días para recuperarse que no nos preocupáramos. Pasó una semana y él lucía cada vez más agotado. Durante esos días el cielo se ennegreció y al caer el rayo se apareció el viejo Totosai.

-No esperaba verlo por aquí- en ese momento supe que él no se recuperaría

-Tessaiga me ha llamado, algo grave ha sucedido y por eso estoy aquí- bajo de su buey

Estuvieron conversando durante tres días, por que Inuyasha ya no podía mantener el hilo de la conversación y permanecía dormido casi todo el día.

-Anciana Kaede, ¿cree que Inuyasha se reponga?- estaba al borde del llanto

-Kagome…- se notaba en sus ojos, no quería decirme la horrible realidad

-Sea honesta conmigo… por favor- le supliqué

-Ese monstruo devorador de carne consumió zonas vitales y centros de energía de Inuyasha para tomar control de su cuerpo en segundos, es por eso que Tessaiga lo rechazó tan rápido. Cuando lanzaste tu flecha no sólo purificó al monstruo también esas zonas, la verdad estoy muy sorprendida por la resistencia de Inuyasha, en verdad creí que lograría sanar…- se quedó callada y yo… bueno me lancé a sus brazos

En esos instantes había decidido seguirlo en la muerte, me parece tonto y muy dramático a estas alturas, pero en ese momento sentía que no sería capaz de vivir sabiendo que yo fui la causa de su muerte.

Totosai se llevó a Tessaiga, me dijo que tenía que forjarla de nuevo y en cuanto estuviera lista él me la devolvería. Entre casi corriendo a nuestra casa, él estaba durmiendo plácidamente, se veía en paz y muy contento. No pude evitar llorar, quería cambiar un detalle de ese día, no confiarnos demasiado, no tener prisa… La impotencia y la rabia me invadían, de pronto sentí la mano de Inuyasha sobre las mías.

-No llores- mantenía esa expresión de paz- No soporto que lo hagas

-Lo lamento…- envolví su mano con las mías- Yo fui… yo ocasioné esto…

-No te culpes, hiciste lo que debías de hacer- sonreía, parecía estar muy animado- Ahora quiero que me prometas que vivirás y protegerás lo que hemos construido

-¡¿Cómo?!- apreté su mano- ¡No tengo la fuerza para hacerlo! ¡Sin ti…! ¡No puedo!- su mano me jalo y me dio el último y más dulce beso

-Claro que puedes Kagome y ten por seguro que siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote- nuestras miradas se cruzaron, podía ver como la vida se le estaba escapando- Te amo Kagome y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi

-También te amo Inuyasha- enormes gotas salían de mis ojos

-Promete que vivirás- las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, sus ojos se apagaban

-Lo prometo… Inuyasha…

-Kikyo…- fue su última palabra

-¡INUYASHA!- toda la aldea me escuchó

Muy pocas personas me cuestionaron, pero se que nadie lo comprendía, fui yo quien decidió colocar los restos de Inuyasha junto a los de Kikyo. Siempre se amaron y supongo que su destino era estar juntos, ahora lo están.

Fin Flashback

-En fin…- se sentía un poco adolorida al exponer sus recuerdos, pero ya no la atormentaban- así fue como sucedió- volteó a ver a su oyente, esperando alguna reacción

-Decepcionante… ¡Qué manera tan…- pareció titubear al ver los ojos de Kagome- patética de morir! Estaba condenado en cuanto permitió que ese monstruo lo poseyera

Kagome agacho la cabeza, una gran vena se sobresaltó y alzó su puño. Suspiro… No podía esperar menos de Sesshomaru, le consolaba la idea de que muy, pero muy al fondo de su corazón sentía tristeza por la muerte de su hermano.

- Bueno, es tiempo de que regrese a la aldea- se levantó, se colocó en frente de su oyente y cerró sus ojos, su imagen era muy tierna- Muchas gracias Sesshomaru

-¿Por qué agradeces?- sintió la terrible necesidad de tocarla, apretó su puño

-Por nada en realidad- le guiñó un ojo, desde que él apareció ella había cambiado, había podido superar la muerte de su esposo- aprovechaba esta oportunidad, estoy segura que no volverás, ya que no tengo más respuestas que darte- volvió a sonreír

Sesshomaru dio un paso al frente, pero ella se volteó muy rápido y camino colina abajo, tenía que admitirlo esa mujer era hermosa y lo había cautivado. Ahora observaba sus manos, ambas habían recibido el suave toque de esa mujer y clamaban por más.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Debo admitir que casi lloro al escribir este capítulo. Tenían que saber que había pasado. Supongo que el que está decepcionado es Sesshomaru, no le interesaba el drama alrededor.<p>

Pues muchas gracias por leer, por llegar hasta aqui y nos estamos leyendo el próximo finde ;)


	7. El pozo devora huesos

Hola! Buenas noches... o madrugada! He estado viajando a las tiendas en busca de regalos y mientras esperaba en la fila terminaba de visualizar este capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.

El capítulo anterior si fue muy triste, por un lado me alegra tener la capacidad de conmover corazones, pero no me gusta hacer llorar me gusta que las personas sonrían ojalá que al leer pueda regalarles una sonrisa.

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>El pozo devora huesos<p>

Sango y Kagome estaban corriendo en el bosque, no llevaban armas ni su vestimenta de pelea. Se escondieron detrás un árbol. Se mandaban señales para planear su siguiente movimiento. Corrieron hacia un claro, era su mejor opción, pero fueron interceptadas por varios niños, algunos con una gran facilidad treparon hasta sus hombros. "¡Están atrapadas!" gritaron emocionados. El claro era invadido por fuertes risas, la escena estaba llena de alegría, vida y paz. Los niños fueron a esconderse, ahora era turno de la exterminadora y sacerdotisa para encontrarlos y atraparlos. Sango se dio cuenta que el pozo devorador de huesos estaba cerca.

-Oye Kagome, ¿aún puedes regresar a tu época a través del pozo?- tenía ya mucho tiempo que no la esperaban en ese lugar

-Supongo- dijo sin mucha importancia- la verdad nunca me lo había preguntado

-Y, ¿no te da curiosidad? Si estuviera abierto podrías visitar a tu familia de vez en cuando

-La última vez que estuve en mi época no pude regresar y me da miedo que si cruzo el pozo vuelva suceder…

-Es cierto, puede que se haya cerrado cuando regresaste

-Además no quiero que al intentarlo termine entre los restos de monstruos muertos- hizo un gesto de repulsión lo que provocó la risa de su amiga- Anda vamos a atrapar a esos niños traviesos

Dejaron el lugar rápidamente. Kagome disfrutaba mucho estar en el antiguo Japón y también tenía una promesa que cumplir y desde su época jamás podría hacerlo. Entre las ramas de los árboles se escondía un demonio, había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Entonces existe un modo de deshacerme de ti… Kagome- sus ojos dorados siguieron el trayecto de la sacerdotisa hasta que la perdieron de vista

Sesshomaru siguió a las dos mujeres y a los niños hasta la aldea, estaba dispuesto a actuar de inmediato, pero su reciente hobby lo detuvo. Observarla se había convertido en un hábito, uno que él consideraba muy malo, un vicio que debía de dejar. No había nada en especial en la rutina de Kagome, era como la de cualquier humano, sin embargo le brindaba cierto placer a Sesshomaru, cosa que jamás admitiría.

En esta ocasión Kagome había recibido a un par de niños enfermos, los atendió, les preparó infusiones de terrible olor y, él se lo imaginaba, de asqueroso sabor. No podía calcular cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, este vicio provocaba que perdiera conciencia de todo a su alrededor. Todo eso era inaceptable para alguien como él, sin más reparos salió de su escondite y camino hacia la cabaña de Kagome. En su camino varios niños lo saludaron, ya era costumbre cada vez que lo veían, el miedo había desaparecido de sus voces y eso ya no era agradable sino irritante para Sesshomaru.

Kagome estaba recogiendo y acomodando todo lo que utilizó para atender a esos niños. Quería limpiar un poco su cabaña, así que decidió ir al río. Lo primero que vio al salir fue una imponente figura detenerse justo en frente de ella.

-¿Sesshomaru?- era una muy grata sorpresa, pero tenía un mal presentimiento- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Kagome podía ver una gran acumulación de sentimientos en los ojos ámbar que no sabía descifrar. Sesshomaru sintió como esos ojos achocolatados lo escudriñaban, como si buscaran sus secretos más íntimos. Sin mostrar ningún cambió en su rostro ni en su actitud se giró y camino en dirección al pozo, Kagome lo siguió sin dudar.

A lo lejos Shippo y el monje Miroku lograron ver toda la escena. A pesar de los años Shippo no había sufrido ningún cambio significativo por su condición demoniaca, así que pudo saltar al hombro de su amigo.

-¿Desde cuándo el hermano de Inuyasha visita a Kagome?- en su pregunta se podía notar la preocupación y desagrado

-No lo se con exactitud, calculo que desde que Lin se casó con Kohaku- recordaba cuando la sacerdotisa se había marchado con Sesshomaru- Por el bien de la señorita Kagome será mejor que nos mantengamos cerca

-Osea que los quieres espiar…- una gran gota de sudor escurría por su rostro mientras que el monje sólo sonreía pícaramente

Sigilosamente el monje Miroku y Shippo siguieron a Sesshomaru y a Kagome hasta el pozo devora huesos, se escondieron dónde solían hacerlo cuando querían espiar a Inuyasha.

Era la segunda vez en el día que Kagome se encontraba cerca del pozo, algo en el ambiente no le agradaba, se mantenía alerta, vigilando cada esquina y calculando una huída. Sesshomaru miraba fijamente el pozo, con una calma absoluta, sin gestos ni lenguaje corporal.

-Vengo a informarte que la aldea en la que vives ahora es parte de mi imperio- no había tono, modulación, matiz de algún sentimiento- y he declarado que esta zona es neutral- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Kagome- Entre mis sirvientes he averiguado que algunos guardan cierto aprecio hacia ustedes…- la miro de arriba a abajo- los humanos y como castigo les he ordenado que permanezcan en el perímetro de esta zona neutral- notaba la confusión de la sacerdotisa- ellos son guardianes de mi imperio

-Esto es…-estaba buscando la palabra correcta, pero se encontraba muy confundida- No logro comprenderlo, siento que debería agradecerte, sin embargo creo que no es tu verdadera intención…

-Con mis súbditos- la interrumpió, no le interesaba su agradecimiento ni sus preguntas- Lin y tus amigos la aldea podrá defenderse y sus habitantes- esto último lo dijo con un poco de desprecio- vivirán en paz- se acercó peligrosamente a Kagome- por lo tanto tu presencia en esta época ya no es necesaria, tú no perteneces aquí…

-¡No regresaré!- no sólo lo interrumpió, decidió enfrentarlo- ¡Hace mucho que tome mi decisión! ¡Este es mi hogar y cumpliré lo que he prometido! ¡Nadie puede obligarme a entrar a ese pozo, ni siquiera tú, Sesshomaru!

En los ojos de Kagome brillaba una gran flama y su aura de batalla estaba al máximo, encaraba con gran valor a Sesshomaru. Por otro lado Shippo estaba completamente angustiado, temía que la reacción de Sesshomaru fuera violenta, el monje Miroku mantenía la calma, esta situación comprobaría sus sospechas.

Sesshomaru estaba indignado y muy ofendido, era inaudito que una humana le gritara de esa forma, sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, se enrojecieron y unos colmillos se asomaban de entre sus labios. Colocó sus garras en lo frágiles hombros de la sacerdotisa y la empujó hasta un árbol, a pesar de estar un poco fuera de sí, midió con gran cuidado su fuerza, ya que no quería lastimarla solo quería ponerla a raya, que supiera quien mandaba.

-Miroku no crees que debamos intervenir- su preocupación iba en aumento- es capaz de matarla

-No sería lo más sabio, además de haber querido eliminarla ya lo hubiera hecho, mantengamos la calma amigo mío

Kagome observaba al feroz demonio que la mantenía atrapada, estaba asombrada por la fuerza y velocidad de esa criatura. Parecía no estar procesando bien lo acontecido. Lo había provocado, un grave error que podía resultar fatal. Debía calmarlo, no importaba cómo, su vida dependía de eso. Y como si sus sus manos tuvieran voluntad propia, sujetaron suavemente el rostro de Sesshomaru. Ella no estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero era agradable incluso uno de sus pulgares acariciaron la mejilla del demonio.

Sesshomaru observaba consternado las pequeñas manos de la sacerdotisa acercarse a su rostro, al sentir el cálido contacto y su dulce caricia sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados, frunció el ceño, si que era atrevida esa humana. Sus garras envolvieron delicadamente esas hermosas manos y las alejaron de su rostro

-N-no… me toques- apenas pudo murmurar y correspondió la caricia en su rostro con otra igual en las manos femeninas

Kagome celebraba en su interior, había logrado lo imposible y al mismo tiempo estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón latía muy rápido, su mejillas estaban coloradas y el atormentado rostro de Sesshomaru la cautivaba. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?-se le escapó, fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente

-No quiero- se acercó hasta su oído- necesito que te vayas- en un muy ágil y elegante movimiento cargo a Kagome y la lanzó dentro del pozo

Sesshomaru volvía a mirar fijamente el pozo, la chica había desaparecido. Finalmente se había deshecho de ella… se quedaría un poco más para comprobar que le pozo estaba sellado. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y ella no regresaba. Sesshomaru rozó la orilla del pozo, no entendía porque se sentía intranquilo, porque estaba más alterado…

-¿Estás seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, Sesshomaru?- el monje no recibió ninguna respuesta- Desde mi punto de vista lo que necesitas es que ella este a tu lado- se giró y se alejó hacia la aldea

Las palabras del monje perturbaron aún más a Sesshomaru, no le gustaba lo que sugerían. Por ahora ya no se preocuparía, estaba confiado de que con el tiempo esa mujer desaparecía de sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que olvidaría a Kagome.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Vualá! Me parece que Sesshomaru es capaz de luchar contra sus sentimientos antes de siquiera considerar entenderlos y bueno mucho menos aceptarlos, tiene que dar bastante pasos de hormiga para escuchar a su corazón. Me parece muy importante recalcar que Kagome hará todo lo humanamente posible por cumplir su promesa, ya que es la mejor manera de honrar a Inuyasha, su amor, su recuerdo y sus enseñanzas.<p>

Espero éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado y dejado un buen sabor de boca jeje uno más dulce ;P

De verdad muchísimas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar. Y si Felices Fiestas! La pasan de lujo como sea que celebren y les mando la mejor de las vibras. A todos les deseo éxito en lo que sea que se propongan. :D

Los veo el siguiente finde


	8. Al otro lado del pozo

Buenas tardes, intenté sacarlo ayer como regalo de Navidad, pero hubo unas complicaciones y raptaron mi compu por un rato. En fin les traigo otro capítulo, de verdad no creí que el anterior tuviera tanto éxito, agradezco sus comentarios, favoriteados, que sigan y lean mi fic. Sin más rodeos y choros mareadores los dejo disfrutar este capítulo.

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del pozo<p>

Sólo pudo sentir como la gravedad actuaba sobre su cuerpo, la incertidumbre por desconocer el final de su caída invadía su ser. Se concentró en la mano que la estaba soltando, como se hacia pequeña hasta desaparecer. De pronto se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas, al fondo de un pozo, su corazón aún latía descontrolado, parecía estar paralizada, intentando descifrar qué había sucedido. Sacudió su cabeza, pronto el enojo remplazó su confusión y automáticamente se levantó, subió por las viejas escaleras que alguna vez fueron colocadas para ella.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Pero quién se cree que es?!- se quejó ruidosamente- ¡Lanzarme de esa manera, como si fuera basura!- llegó a la parte superior del pozo- Definitivamente le pondré un rosario así podré ordenarle que se quede quieto…- miro a su alrededor y su quijada se desencajó

-Han pasado 500 años y jamás te atreviste a ponérmelo- sonreía divertido, la sacerdotisa estaba en shock total- Dame tu mano, te ayudaré a salir.

Lo veía, pero no lo creía. Era Sesshomaru y la estaba ayudando a salir del pozo, muy delicadamente. Estaba usando ropa… ¿actual? unos zapatos, un pantalón, una playera y una chamarra ligera. La seriedad permanecía en su rostro, pero todo su semblante era diferente, más amable, tenía una infinidad de gestos nuevos para ella. Sonreía sutilmente, su mirada se había suavizado, tanto que transmitía… ¿calidez? No estaba segura de estar consciente de lo que sucedía.

-Esperé mucho tiempo para poder disculparme contigo- aún sostenía su mano

-¿Disculparte?- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué?

-Por lanzarte al pozo, en ese tiempo creía que eras un problema, pero me equivoque- Kagome estaba convencida de que estaba soñado- cuando te solté, justo en ese instante me arrepentí

-Un momento- liberó su mano del agarre del demonio, algo no le gustaba- si esperaste tanto tiempo quiere decir que… ¿no volveré?- su corazón se estrujó y la preocupación tensó todo su cuerpo

-No te preocupes, el pozo aún funciona- le parecía encantadora la imagen de la sacerdotisa, no estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba- estarás de acuerdo conmigo que en esa época no me importaba si ofendía a alguien y menos disculparme

-Si…- retrocedió un poco, su cerebro no tenía la capacidad de digerir lo que tenía enfrente- lo mejor será que me vaya- una gran gota de sudor rodaba por su frente- seguramente los aldeanos y mis amigos se preocuparán por mi

-Espera- tomo una de las manos de Kagome y la llevo fuera del recinto- quédate, disfruta algunos días con tu familia, la aldea estará bien y me harás sufrir con tu ausencia

¿Hacerlo sufrir? Para Kagome eso era imposible, Lin era el único ser humano que podría tener éxito en eso. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru guardaba algún sentimiento hacia ella…? Se sonrojo, sonrió un poco y se reprendió, como podía considerar que él se fijara en ella, era tonto. No podía dejar de reírse era hilarante la idea. Sin entender muy bien, decidió visitar a su familia, tenía muchas ganas de verlos en especial a su mamá, necesitaba platicar con ella.

Sesshomaru aún disfrutaba de su mal hábito, ese viejo hobby de observarla desde la distancia. De pronto pudo sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y una figura femenina se acomodaba en su espalda. No podía describir lo placentero que era sentir eso.

-Es extraño ser testigo del día que me enamoré de ti- lleno sus pulmones del aroma del demonio- tu disculpa cautivo mi corazón

-Nunca me lo habías dicho, Kagome- giró en su propio eje para tomar el rostro de su amada y hundirse en sus hermosos ojos zafiros

-No quería arruinarlo, ese recuerdo es muy especial para mi- sus dedos bailaban por el pecho del demonio

-Había olvidado que tus ojos eran achocolatados- una de sus manos se deslizó hasta la cintura de la sacerdotisa

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del pozo, Sango y Kohaku no podían creer lo que el monje Miroku y Shippo les contaban, Lin sonreía divertida por la situación, podía entender a la perfección el corazón de su señor. Estaban discutiendo la mejor forma de sobrellevar la ausencia de Kagome, para que los aldeanos no se sobresaltaran y para que sus enemigos no aprovecharan la oportunidad.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es informar a todos los aldeanos- meditaba el monje- si llegan a enterarse por otros medios el pánico se expandirá rápidamente y perderemos su confianza

-Pero…- la preocupación de la exterminadora era muy evidente- ¿Qué les diremos? no podemos mentirles y más importante no sabemos si Kagome puede regresar…

-Es cierto, la última vez tardó 3 años en regresar- el zorrito se cruzó de brazos y entristeció

-Tal vez no deberíamos preocuparnos- todos voltearon a ver a Lin- Por lo que me contó la anciana Kaede, Kagome siempre encontró el modo de regresar cada vez que alguien la forzaba a cruzar el pozo

-Tienes razón, además el pozo esta rodeado por un aura mágica- tomó la mano de su esposa- lo que quiere decir que aún puede regresar- Sango sonrió complacida y consolada

-Eso quiere decir que la señorita Kagome decidió quedarse- intentaba deducir el exterminador

-Su familia está ahí, lo más natural es que se tome un tiempo para convivir con ellos- explicaba el monje- lo mejor será que eso le contemos a los…- un alboroto interrumpió su junta.

Los aldeanos gritaban que varios demonios se acercaban, estaban armados, vestían armaduras semejantes y se notaba que estaban bien organizados, imaginaban lo peor, ahora debían enfrentar a un ejercito. El grupo salió de inmediato de la cabaña listos para enfrentar lo que sea, pero no esperaban ver a más de 20 demonios comandados por Jaken.

-¡Señor Jaken!- estaba feliz de ver a su antiguo compañero de viajes y lo recibió con un gran abrazo- ¡Me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo!

-¡Niñita insolente!- se quejaba por el fuerte abrazó- ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡No es posible que sigas comportándote de ese modo!- gritaba irritado mientras Lin lo depositaba en el suelo

-¿Qué es lo que lo trae por aquí?- seguía muy animada por la visita del pequeño sapo

-El amo Sesshomaru me ordenó que trajera a la vergüenza del ejército a esta asquerosa aldea llena de humanos e híbridos- estaba muy molesto, ya que nunca entendía por qué su amor bonito siempre le dejaba tareas tan humillantes- estos ahora son dominios del amo Sesshomaru, este ejército se encargará de cuidar la zona

Todos los habitantes que escucharon a Jaken quedaron asombrados, no podían creer que un demonio de tan alta categoría haya decidido protegerlos. Todos sus corazones se llenaban de alegría y satisfacción, la convivencia entre diferentes seres era posible, era un signo de esperanza, tal vez no iba a ser sencillo ni ideal, pero había posibilidades.

El Monje Miroku organizó rápidamente al grupo. Sango y Kohaku acomodarían al ejército de Sesshomaru en el perímetro y puntos estratégicos de la aldea, además de crear un horario de guardias. Lin y Shippo se encargarían de explicarles la ausencia de Kagome a todos y cada uno de los aldeanos. Entre los cuatro planearían la construcción de nuevas casas para los nuevos inquilinos. El monje y su fiel sirviente Hachi viajarían a la guarida del clan de los lobos para informar a Koga y Ayame los recientes hechos. Miroku temía una reacción impulsiva de parte de Koga, a pesar de casarse con Ayame aún guardaba sentimientos por Kagome.

Mientras Hachi y el monje sobrevolaban unas colinas, Miroku estaba alegre, ya que pudo confirmar su teoría acerca de Sesshomaru y Kagome. Cuando conoció al hermano de Inuyasha, éste se mostraba como un ser despiadado, frío… hacia honor a su nombre "un perfecto asesino". Sin embargo desde que Lin apareció la actitud del demonio cambió drásticamente, esa niña había logrado tocar su corazón y ahora un nuevo sentimiento nacía dentro él. A ojos del monje parecía un adolescente en el aspecto emocional y en especial con las mujeres. Esperaba con ansías el regreso de Kagome, quería saber cómo terminaría la relación entre ellos dos.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Listo! Seguro no esperaban nada de esto. Después de que Kagome cae al pozo ha sido difícil pensar que escribir, que acciones tomaría, que se iba a encontrar, pero todo esto tiene una razón y en próximo capítulo lo explicaré jeje<p>

Pues es todo un placer escribir para ustedes y espero de verdad seguir intrigándolos. Gracias por leer y llegar hasta acá. Gracias por sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones. Espero que este año lo despidan con la mejor de las actitudes y reciban el 2015 acompañados de las personas que quieren y aman.


	9. Regreso

Hola! Nuevo año! Nuevo capítulo! En esta ocasión agregue pedazos de una canción. Mi mamá conectó su iPod y empezó a cantar Dyango y pues no será actual, pero creo la letra queda perfecta para Sesshomaru. Disfruten!

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>Regreso<p>

Cinco días habían transcurrido y Kagome los había disfrutado al máximo, sobre todo las comodidades de la época moderna. No se había percatado cuanta falta le hacía hablar con su madre, se dio cuenta que ella era la única que podía entenderla y se desahogo por completo. Se sentía revitalizada, como nueva, tanto que se olvidó de Sesshomaru moderno. Durante esos días la familia entera aprovecho para realizar una ceremonia en honor a Inuyasha, su partida no sólo había afectado a Kagome también a su familia y en especial a Sota.

Sentía una gran nostalgia, salía temprano de su casa, arrastraba una enorme mochila amarilla llena comida y golosinas para sus amigos. Sonrió apenada… ¿Qué podría darle a… él? Probablemente nada, tal vez una nueva espada… ¡Qué boba! se mordió los labios. Soltó un momento la mochila para admirar su antiguo hogar.

-Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda, Kagome- su voz era ronca y seductora, ella se sonrojo de inmediato

-¡Eh!- volteó a verlo, imponente, su cabello plateado y perfecto, sus ojos dorados e increíblemente cálidos y una sonrisa pícara, cómplice en el juego del demonio- Sesshomaru…- estaba embelesada con la imagen- ¡No… no es necesario!- reía muy nerviosa

-Antes de que te vayas necesito decirte algo- se acercó mucho a ella, dejándola paralizada. Tomó la mochila- Cuando atravieses el pozo pondré un sello…

-¡¿Qué?!- la furia olvidada retomó su intensidad- ¡No puedo entenderte! ¡En el pasado no me quieres! ¡Y ahora en MI época tampoco!- el demonio se levantó ignorando los reclamos y la interrupción, reía encantado, con un dejo de nostalgia

-Todo lo contrario, Kagome- abrió la puerta hacia el pozo- lo haré para que yo no tenga esa opción, para obligarme a enfrentarte- bajo las escaleras y la sacerdotisa lo siguió- una vez que lo haga el sello se romperá

-¿Qué quieres decir con "enfrentarme"?- se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera- ¿Acaso pelearemos?- el demonio volvió a sonreír

-Para nada- soltó la gran mochila, subió algunos escalones para alcanzar la altura de Kagome, tomó su hombro izquierdo y su mejilla derecha, para darle un largo beso en la frente.

Kagome estaba anonadada, esperaba todo del demonio, excepto una demostración de cariño. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, su corazón latía desenfrenado, su rostro se torno en un rojo intenso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Corresponderlo? ¿Alejarlo? ¿Abrazarlo? De pronto sintió un ligero mareo y una pequeña picazón en sus ojos.

-Pronto lo entenderás- se alejó lentamente de la chica abrumada- También quiero darte esto- de su bolsillo sacó dos pequeños frascos con tapa de corcho, ambos contenían un líquido azul claro traslúcido- Llévalos siempre colgados en tu cuello- volvió acercarse a ella para poder colgarlos- manténlos siempre a la vista

-Y…- trago un poco de saliva para tranquilizarse- ¿qué son estas cosas?

-No puedo decírtelo en este momento, tendrás que esperar a que mi yo del pasado te lo explique, pero ten cuidado dentro de tres días iré a buscarte y haré lo imposible para quitártelos, no lo permitas- podía leer la confusión en sus ojos chocolate- Una vez que te diga para qué sirven y toda la historia alrededor de esos frascos, sólo me darás uno, después de que yo beba su contenido lo harás tú

-No te entiendo-suspiro pesadamente- es obvio que son una especie de poción, no puedo sólo tomarmelas y mucho menos estar exhibiéndolas por toda la aldea sin crear sospechas y preocupaciones

-Tranquila, los únicos que pueden verlas somos tú y yo- sus ojos se conectaron, parecía que él conocía muy bien el camino hacia su alma- confía en mi- la chica suspiro derrotada

-De acuerdo…- tal vez ella podría preguntarle a la pulga Myoga al respecto

Aún con muchas dudas y muy a su pesar, se acercó al pozo. No quería irse, prefería pasar más tiempo con ese Sesshomaru moderno, aunque ¿Qué habría pasado en 500 años para que cambiara? Seguro jamás lo iba a saber, aunque alcanzara los 100 años… No importaba, disfrutaría de esos últimos instantes, del roce de su mano mientras la ayudaba a cruzar el pozo.

Caminaba por el palacio, feliz de haber regresado, no le gustaba pasar tiempo con los desagradables humanos. No entendía las acciones de su amo bonito, últimamente estaba de un terrible humor, constantemente tenso. ¿Qué era lo que lo molestaba? ¿Por qué siempre observaba sus garras? ¿Acaso alguien lo había herido? ¡Imposible! No existía nadie tan fuerte. Todo empezó desde que se enteró de la muerte del inútil de Inuyasha. Jaken continuaba meditando cuando de la nada un sello se rompió y apareció un nuevo pasillo a su costado derecho.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- el sudor pronto se hizo presente, presentía algo malo- Será mejor que le avise a mi amo bonito…

Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba un cofre junto con un pergamino, Jaken sabía que en el castillo existían muchos tesoros y secretos, al igual que peligrosos objetos que debían mantenerse escondidos por el bien de la familia Taisho, todo lo que se hacía en esa familia tenía una razón de ser y que se haya roto ese sello significaba algo importante.

Sesshomaru estaba inquieto, a pesar de continuar con sus nuevas actividades no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su aroma, en su calor…

_**¿Cómo es posible?**_

_**Que me haga tan feliz haberte conocido**_

_**Que pueda ilusionarme**_

_**Yo que tanto he vivido**_

_**Y es que a nadie yo he sentido como a ti**_

La lejanía había empeorado su condición, parecía que la añoraba aún más. Estaba decidido en reprimir todo recuerdo y deseo de estar con Kagome…

_**¿Cómo es posible?**_

_**No puedo comprender lo que me ha sucedido**_

_**Apenas te conozco y ya te necesito**_

_**Y es que a nadie yo he sentido como a ti**_

¿Deseo? Era inaceptable, no podía existir en su interior semejante sensación, no podía permitírselo, jamás cometería la misma equivocación que su padre. Afortunadamente su guerra interna fue interrumpida por la extraña noticia de Jaken.

-Es aquí amo bonito- su preocupación era evidente, sabía que algo malo pasaría- Dígame, ¿qué es lo que hay en ese cofre?- cuando volteó a ver a su amo no podía creerlo, a pesar de sus muy sutiles gestos sabía interpretarlo y lo que veía era rabia y perturbación

-¡Nada!- apretó sus puños- Vigila el lugar y no permitas que nadie se acerque a ese… cofre

Con esa simple orden, Jaken confirmaba sus malos presagios. No hizo ningún comentario o pregunta, la situación no lo ameritaba. Todo este asunto era muy grave y él protegería a su amo bonito, incluso a costa de su vida.

Había olvidado lo agradable que era ver, desde el fondo del pozo, el cielo y algunos cuantos arboles asomarse. Cuando al fin pudo salir a la superficie, con una tremenda carga en su espalda, se llevo una grata sorpresa, ahí esta Shippo con algunos cuantos niños esperando su regreso. No podía desear mejor bienvenida que esa. Miroku, Sango, Lin y Kohaku la recibieron con muchas demostraciones de afecto. Sango no pudo evitar darle un sermón sobre lo peligroso que era involucrarse con Sesshomaru, que debía alejarse de él cuanto antes.

Lo primero que noto Kagome, después de la bienvenida, fue la presencia de varios demonios; al parecer Sesshomaru cumplió con su palabra. También pudo notar que los aldeanos construían nuevas viviendas. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en su ausencia, incluso había algunos lobos vigilando la zona en caso de algún ataque por parte de los… hombres, demonios… del Lord del Oeste. Se sentía un poco abrumada con todos esos cambios, pero estaba aliviada al ver que todo estaba bajo control.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Este capítulo tiene una moraleja, que he aprendido a la mala y poco a poco a la buena. Cuando dentro de uno nace un deseo o sentimiento el peor error que podemos cometer es intentar reprimirlo y censurarlo, porque lo único que se consigue es alimentar y hacer más fuerte ese deseo o sentimiento. He comprendido que uno de tantos caminos es la aceptación, al lograrlo todo fluye suave, natural y la paz en uno mismo permanece.<p>

Espero le haya gustado. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, por tomarse el tiempo de leer, comentar y favoritear. Disfruten de este año ^_^


	10. Profecía

Disculpen la tardanza, pero aqui está el nuevo capítulo. Este inicio de año nuevo ha estado muy movido y lleno de sorpresas, pero logré terminar de escribir. Todos sus comentarios me roban una sonrisa y siento que de algún modo se ha creado un compromiso de mi hacia ustedes y es terminar esta historia pase lo que pase

Sin más choro mareador los dejo leer. Disfruten!

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>Profecía<p>

Al día siguiente, con un poco más de calma, la sacerdotisa buscó a Kirara, necesitaba pedirle un favor. En tan sólo unas horas la gran gatita regresaba y Kagome la recibía con muchas caricias. Camino hacia un lugar alejado de la aldea, buscando privacidad. De pronto sintió un pinchazo en la nariz.

-¡Señorita Kagome!, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin probarla… digo sin saludarla!- decía una gorda pulga, pero su felicidad pronto fue desvanecida por una fuerte palmada

-Muchas gracias Kirara por encontrarlo- la pulga parecía un papel flotando en la palma de la sacerdotisa- Anciano Myoga, ¿cómo ha estado?

-En mejores condiciones…- regresó a su forma original- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Kagome? Kirara me dijo que tenía algunas preguntas que hacerme- se sentó en la palma de la chica

-Bueno…-no sabía por dónde empezar- cuando estaba en mi época me encontré con Sesshomaru y me dio 2 pociones y me preguntaba si usted sabía algo sobre ellas

-El señor Sesshomaru…- eso lo consternó un poco- Podrías describirme esas pociones

-Las tengo colgadas en mi cuello- tomó uno de los frascos y lo levantó, sin embargo parecía que sostenía el aire- pero al parecer nadie las puede ver. Su color es azul cielo y el líquido es transparente

-Mmmmmm… existe una profecía en la familia Taisho, pero dudo que se trate…- vio fijamente los ojos de la mujer y pudo notar que alrededor de sus pupilas había aparecido un color azul zafiro- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- se acercó a él sintiendo una gran mortificación y Kirara maulló con preocupación

-No conozco bien los detalles de ésta profecía- se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una posición seria- cuando el amo Inu Taisho comenzaba a relacionarse con Izayoi, la madre del amo Inuyasha, me comentó que ya sabía que estaba predestinado a conocerla

Flashback (narración Myoga)

-¿Qué quiere decir con que ya lo sabía, amo Inu Taisho?- pregunté contrariado

-Hace unos siglos atrás, un hechicero apareció con un cofre y un pergamino- nos alejábamos del palacio de la princesa- predijo que un miembro de la familia Taisho se enamoraría de un ser humano, sería correspondido y juntos beberían las pociones que se encuentran en el cofre, así el ser humano compartiría los años de vida del demonio, cuando esto suceda una gran misión caerá sobre sus hombros…- parecía que estar digiriendo lo que acaba de contarme

-Es muy absurdo pensar que una poción logre hacer que un humano viva tantos años y más que un Taisho se enamore… - y de pronto supe que era lo que intentaba decirme

-En ese momento pensé lo mismo- rió con ironía- nadie se fijaría en esos desagradables humanos, hasta que…- en su risa se notaba su resignación y confusión

-Acaso usted y la princesa Izayoi…- estaba impactado, podía percibir un cambio en la actitud de mi amo, pero nunca creí que admitiría estar enamorado de Izayoi

-No lo se, Myoga… con el tiempo lo iremos descubriendo

Fin Flashback

-En una ocasión el amo Inu Taisho, convencido de que ese era su destino, abrió ese cofre y pude ver esos frascos, sin embargo un campo de protección impidió que los tomara- se rascaba la cabeza intentando entender la situación

-Entonces si la profecía no se refería a ellos dos…- su rostro se tornó rojo intenso y su corazón latía con gran fuerza- so…som… somooos… ¡No es posible!- intentó cubrir su rostro con su manos y la pulga saltó hacia la cabeza de la gatita

-Eso es lo que no entiendo… El señor Sesshomaru sólo aprecia a la pequeña Lin…- pensaba en voz alta- ¿No tiene sentido que te haya marcado…?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿MARCARME?!- estaba muy abochornada e indignada- ¡EXPLÍQUESE!

-¡Ay! Creo que hablé de más…- se limpiaba su sudor con un pañuelo- bueno algunos demonios suelen realizar un ritual para conseguir a su pareja- aclaró su voz al notar la mirada asesina de Kagome- el primer paso es dejar una ligera marca en señal de sus intenciones y evitar que otros prospectos aparezcan, en este caso tus ojos han empezado a cambiar de color

-¿Mis ojos…?- parpadeo un par de veces y recordó cuando Sesshomaru la beso en la frente

-Si tú lo aceptas y correspondes sus sentimientos terminará de marcarte como suya, por lo tanto tus ojos serán azules

Kagome se encontraba en shock, un remolino de emociones atacó a su corazón y empezó un interrogatorio descontrolado buscando una respuesta razonable y creíble. Myoga y Kirara no estaban seguros de a quien le hacia todas esas preguntas, además de que no había oportunidad de contestarle. La sacerdotisa estaba asimilando de la peor forma la información que acaba de recibir.

A unos arboles de distancia se encontraba escondido Sesshomaru, estaba pegado al tronco, completamente paralizado. Podía sentir sus fuertes latidos dentro de su cabeza, no estaba seguro de lo que experimentaba en ese momento. Su respiración estaba alterada… acaso sentía ¿nerviosismo…?

_**¿Cómo es posible?**_

_**Que a sabiendas de que nunca he de tenerte**_

_**Que muy tarde yo he llegado a conocerte**_

_**Por qué entonces, mi amor, sueño con verte**_

Esa pulga tenía razón, en los ojos de Kagome se encontraba su marca, pero él no lo había hecho, jamás se atrevería, ni que estuviera loco. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo en su interior, parte de él estaba emocionado, ¿feliz…? Ahora sólo él podría acercarse a esa mujer.

_**¿Cómo es posible?**_

_**Ésta ilusión se crece una y mil veces**_

_**Con un amor que a nada se parece**_

_**Si yo bien se que prefieres pequeñeces**_

Debía regresar al palacio de inmediato y asegurarse de la ausencia de las pociones. No comprendía porque ella las tenía en su poder y lo peor de todo es que las lucía en su cuello. ¿Cómo logró obtenerlas? Él no se las entregaría, de hecho no podía acercarse al cofre y aunque pudiera jamás se las daría. Debía ser un engaño, un truco… Ella lamentaría esa terrible difamación. Todo esto afectaba su autocontrol, sus ojos habían enrojecido y al dar un salto para encaminarse al castillo derrumbó el árbol que lo ocultaba de ojos curiosos.

Un gran y aparatoso estruendo captó la atención de Kagome, Myoga y Kirara y en acto reflejo corrieron al lugar. El árbol estaba destrozado y por lo que pudieron apreciar alguien lo había logrado de una sola patada… Muy asustados decidieron ir a la aldea, apenas eran conscientes de que una muy peligrosa amenaza estuvo muy cerca de ellos. La sacerdotisa sabía muy bien que pronto ella tendría que enfrentarse a él.

Una vez dentro del castillo Sesshomaru hizo un esfuerzo sobredemonio para recuperar su autocontrol. No podía pensar objetivamente, todo en su interior era un caos y no sabía como lidiar con eso, estaba agotado y no comprendía a su corazón. ¡Qué tortura tan infernal era ésta! Se dirigió al pasillo que había encontrado su fiel sirviente, para su sorpresa se encontró a Jaken completamente dormido. Valiente guardia… segundos después Jaken permanecía en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Caminó hacia el cofre, aún podía percibir el escudo que protegía a ese terrible tesoro. Acercó su mano, dudó en abrirlo, la última vez que lo intentó para deshacerse del objeto una fuerte descarga lo embistió. Se sacudió ese recuerdo de su mente y en un movimiento rápido destapó el cofre. Las pociones seguían ahí, era absurdo, intentó tomar los frascos y una fuerte energía eléctrica lo evitó. Iracundo tomó el pergamino, debía de haber un modo de detener la profecía, suficiente deshonra existía en su familia. Leía detenidamente en busca de una clave, un error… De pronto todas las letras empezaban a evaporarse y poco a poco ese gas tomaba una figura femenina. Sesshomaru retrocedió un paso, esa forma le era familiar, se parecía a Kagome. Esa visión comenzó a acercarse al demonio, sus incorpóreas manos alcanzaron su fuerte rostro.

-Sesshomaru…-reía muy coqueta- ven a mi- se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del demonio

Muy confundido soltó el pergamino, la mujer desapareció y las letras volvieron a aparecer en el papel. La única forma de describir lo que sentía era imaginando que su corazón fuese una habitación llena de juegos pirotécnicos y la sacerdotisa un cerillo cayendo dentro del cuarto, todas sus emociones explotaban al mismo tiempo, sin control, sentido o dirección. Jaken al fin despertaba de la inconsciencia para encontrar a su amo bonito completamente fuera de su centro. El sapo verde había permanecido a su lado varios años y durante ese tiempo fue testigo de diminutos cambios en su actitud, en especial desde que Lin apareció en su vida. Ahora era irreconocible, se le veía asustado, nervioso, agitado, abrumado y muy cansado. La inseguridad embargó al pequeño demonio, la catástrofe se acercaba y no se avistaba ninguna solución.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Espero éste capítulo haya resuelto algunas de sus dudas. En alguna ocasión, navegando por devian art encontré una imagen de Sesshomaru y Kagome como vapor. Me encantó el dibujo, no recuerdo bien de quien era, pero ayudo mucho para que pudiera seguir con la historia.<p>

No se cuáles son los rituales de un demonio para conseguir pareja, pensando en algunos animales que primero marcan con... olor... (por no decir orina) algunas zonas para informarse el uno al otro que es tiempo de aparearse... ajuste ese comportamiento a mi historia mezclandolo con un poco esta idea que entre humanos y parejas (sin importar el sexo) no somos objetos al que sólo le ponemos nombre y ya nos pertence, existe el libre albedrío y tenemos libertad de rechazar o aceptar al otro y respetar esa libertad. Lo más importante es que es un recurso que le funciona a mi fic jeje

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por leer, dedicarme un espacio y tiempo, por seguir la historia y no sabría que más palabras utilizar para describir y enumerar todo lo que les agradezco :)

Bonita semana, nos leemos el próximo finde


	11. Pleito y aceptación

Ufff! Creí que no lo lograba! Pero les traigo un capítulo más! A decir verdad, me he descubierto en un estado de tristeza, hace poco terminé con una relación y durante 3 años creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que todo iba por buen camino y zaz! un buen día desperté y me di cuenta que todo estaba mal, me equivoqué y valió la pena ese tiempo invertido. Estuve enojada un rato, pero ahora creo que me permitiré estar triste... Les cuento esto porque esto me afecta al momento de escribir, no encuentro inspiración para contar como dos personas se enamoran cuando justo estoy del otro lado, sin embargo no los dejaré colgados tardaré un poco más en actualizar, pero terminaré mi historia :D

Sin más rodeos, los dejo leyendo :D

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>Pleito y aceptación<p>

Ocho días habían pasado desde que Sesshomaru ordenó que todo un ejército de demonios poderosos se instalaran en la aldea, lo cual había traído mucha tranquilidad a los habitantes. Sango estaba muy agradecida, ya que podía dedicar más tiempo a su familia y la compañía de sus amigos. En esa mañana en particular se estaban preparando para sobrellevar el invierno, varios demonios traían materiales nuevos y más resistentes para la confección de cobijas y nuevos kimonos para esa inclemente estación. Todo pintaba para un excelente día a excepción de una cosa, Sango notaba a su mejor amiga muy inquieta, no estaba prestando atención a las conversaciones de las mujeres y se mantenía en alerta, como si esperara que algo malo pasara.

Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, la exterminadora observó a Kagome soltar todo lo que llevaba en sus manos para protegerse de un latigazo verde. Sesshomaru había atacado desde el cielo y sin dudarlo volvió a lanzar su látigo. Toda la aldea quedo anonadada, los súbditos del Lord del Oeste tenían órdenes de destruir a cualquiera que atacara, pero no se atrevían a tocar a su amo… era una situación contradictoria y confusa. Los aldeanos temían lo peor, una traición por parte del demonio, si Kagome moría en sus garras todos estarían condenados a seguir el mismo destino, pero si la sacerdotisa derrotaba al gran Lord un ejército entero buscaría venganza. Una gran multitud armada empezó a rodear a la pareja.

-¡NO INTERVENGAN!- rugieron al mismo tiempo intimidando a todos los presentes, sus miradas se cruzaron

Sesshomaru aprovechó la distracción, con su gran velocidad y elegancia intentó arrebatarle las pociones a Kagome, pero una fuerte descarga eléctrica empujó a la pareja lejos una de la otra. Los presentes estaban muy confundidos, ya que esa descarga no provenía de ninguno de los contrincantes.

Kagome estaba impresionada por la fuerza de la barrera de las pociones mientras se levantaba torpemente. Sesshomaru dio una pirueta para caer al suelo de pie. Estaba aún más contrariado, la descarga había confirmado que esas pociones eran las mismas, de pronto recordó que esa mujer no era de esta época, sin embargo eso no explicaba porque afirmaba que él se las había entregado y menos el cambio en sus ojos.

-¡Kagome!- gritó el pequeño zorro entregándole su carcaj y su arco

-¡Corre!- recibió sus armas- Muchas gracias, Shippo- le regaló una fugaz sonrisa y el zorrito saltó al hombro del monje

-¡Dame las pociones AHORA!- exigió el demonio furibundo

-Aunque quisiera ya comprobamos que no puedo hacerlo- declaró sin dejar que sus emociones la dominaran- Dime, ¿Para qué me diste éstos frascos?- preguntó alzándolos con su mano- ¿Cuál es la misión que se describe en el pergamino?- la ansiedad empezó a traicionarla un poco, tenía miedo de la reacción que estaba provocando

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- apretó sus puños en un intento por controlarse- Esa vieja pulga ha hablado demasiado de temas que desconoce completamente

Todos los presentes estaban desconcertados, peleando por un par de pociones que nadie podía ver no era muy lógico. Los hombres de Sesshomaru pocas veces habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan enojado y era la primera vez que notaban que su gran Lord estaba perdiendo el control. Los amigos de Kagome estaban muy asustados, ¿en qué se había metido la sacerdotisa…? o ¿habría descubierto al hermano de Inuyasha planeando algo en contra ellos…? Pero ¿cuándo? Tenía a penas tres días en la aldea, no había realizado ningún viaje y ¿por qué el anciano Myoga estaba involucrado…? Nadie se movía, esperaban ver el resultado.

Sesshomaru, harto por la necedad de la sacerdotisa, se dirigió a ella rápidamente con las garras listas para tomar los frascos. Sin dudarlo un segundo Kagome preparó su flecha. A milímetros de las pociones las garras del demonio se detuvieron, diminutos rayos saltaban alrededor de sus dedos debido al campo de protección. La punta de su flecha rozaba el pecho del demonio, un ataque desde esa distancia podría herirlo de gravedad, tal vez incluso matarlo. Se miraban el uno al otro en un intento de leer su siguiente acción. Sólo por un segundo Kagome se permitió pensar en que esos ojos no la conocían, no como los del futuro. El Sesshomaru moderno sabía cómo tratarla, hablarle, no la intimidaban… la cautivaban. El demonio notó ese desvío en los pensamientos de la mujer y aprovechó para arrancarle la flecha que sostenía. La sacerdotisa dio un paso atrás, se envolvió en una barrera y volvió a empujar a Sesshomaru algunos metros lejos de ella.

-¡Debemos hacer algo!-exclamaba la exterminadora muy ansiosa- No podemos dejar que Kagome enfrente sola a Sesshomaru- el monje la detuvo del brazo

-Los has escuchado, no quieren que nadie intervenga- vio la confusión en su esposa- además es evidente que ninguno de los dos quiere herir al otro

-¿Qué quieres decir…?- no podía creerlo, que no estaba viendo lo mismo que ella

-Tiene razón hermana, el señor Sesshomaru tuvo la oportunidad de sacar a Bakusaiga, pero en lugar de eso decidió tomar la flecha- mantenía una postura seria y tranquila, se notaba que Kohaku ya no era un niño

-La señorita Kagome pudo haber purificado al señor Sesshomaru- apoyó Lin- pero no invoco los poderes de Tessaiga, ni siquiera sus poderes espirituales

Todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo con la conversación del grupo, ninguno de los dos tomaba en serio la pelea. De la nada una especie de demonio serpiente salió de debajo de la tierra y logró lastimar uno de los brazos de Kagome. Sesshomaru no supo en que momento se había transformado, cuando menos se dio cuenta, con su gran hocico, estaba destrozando el cuerpo de la serpiente. Al terminar con el intruso pudo sentir veneno correr por su cuerpo, la maldita serpiente lo había alcanzado. ¡Qué imprudente e insensato había sido! Decidió irse, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de desplomarse en el bosque.

Kirara ayudaba a Kagome a levantarse, estaba algo abrumada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan… violento? No era necesario, además solo logró lastimarse. Ese pensamiento logró centrar la atención de la sacerdotisa.

-¡Oigan!- levantó su cabeza y se dirigió a los hombres del demonio, estaba preocupada- ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Sesshomaru está herido!- todos se dieron cuenta, una gran mancha azul había invadido los ojos de esa mujer, a pesar de que ese detalle hacia más confusa la situación pudieron decidir que hacer

-Enseguida, señorita Kagome- hicieron una reverencia y fueron en busca de su amo

Lin siguió a los demonios al lugar dónde había caído Sesshomaru. Tenía una herida en el hombro derecho, no era grave, no para derribarlo, el veneno podía expulsarlo él mismo. En realidad se veía exhausto, algo estaba consumiendo su energía, los demonios alrededor estaban aterrados, pero Lin sonreía tranquila e imaginaba la razón, la persona que seguramente lo atormentaba. La pequeña humana pidió que le ayudaran a encontrar varias plantas para ayudar al Lord del Oeste y les especifico que no movieran a su amo, a pesar de haber dejado atrás su odio hacia los humanos no comprendía y mucho menos disfrutaba de sus costumbres. Una vez que atendió sus heridas, Lin dejó a un lado un poco de agua y comida, sonrió con nostalgia, tantos años habían transcurrido y nada había cambiado.

En la aldea todo regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad y continuaban sus actividades preinvernales. Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara llevaron, casi por la fuerza, a Kagome a su cabaña para revisar su brazo, sin embargo los hombres del grupo mantenían su distancia, algo que no paso desapercibido.

-¿Qué sucede, Shippo?- preguntó la sacerdotisa, al notar que el pequeño zorro se escondía detrás del monje- ¿Qué les sucede?- el monje también se veía alterado

-Bueno señorita Kagome la verdad es que desde que sus ojos cambiaron de color una amenazadora aura la rodea- tosió levemente para disimular su nerviosismo

-¿De qué hablas Miroku?- volteó a ver a su mejor amiga- Yo no noto nada extraño en ella, a excepción de sus ojos claro…- la sacerdotisa empezaba a sentirse incómoda

-¡Es cierto lo que dice!- exclamó el zorro muy preocupado- cada vez que intento acercarme a ella todo mi instinto me dice que no lo haga, es como si Sesshomaru apareciera justo detrás de ella…

-Ese es el efecto de la marca del señor Sesshomaru- hablaba un ser diminuto de entre las ropas del monje

-¡Anciano Myoga!- exclamaron los presentes

-Sesshomaru ha dejado claras sus intenciones y cualquier hombre que se le acerque a Kagome deberá enfrentarse a él- tomo una postura seria- es por eso que Kirara y Sango no se sienten amenazadas

-Un momento…- estaba petrificada, intentaba darle sentido a las palabras de la pulga- Kagome ¡dejaste que Sesshomaru te marcara! ¡¿Acaso están juntos?!

- Ay, creo que volví a hablar de más- se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo mientras una Kagome espectro lo amenazaba

-Con todo lo que ha sucedido estos días no había tenido tiempo de contarles…-estaba muy apenada y confundida- y muchos menos sabía como empezar de hablar de esto…

Kagome se sinceró con sus amigos, les relató su estadía en su antiguo hogar y la pequeña ceremonia que hicieron en honor a Inuyasha. También les contó con lujo de detalle las dos ocasiones en las que convivió con Sesshomaru moderno. Lo diferente que era, su mirada, su actitud cálida y muy amable incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta. Todos la observaban detenidamente, como si estuvieran a punto de sacar papel y pincel para hacer un retrato de ella.

-¿Qué les pasa…?- una gota de sudor corría por su rostro- ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Ahora entiendo, la marca esta reaccionando ante los sentimientos de la señorita Kagome- meditaba la pulga

-Eso quiere decir que mis sospechas son correctas- el monje volteó a ver a su esposa con un gesto triunfante- yo tenía razón

-Me parece que es muy arriesgado…- la exterminadora se cruzaba de brazos mientras su dedo índice se dirigía a su mentón- pero si eso la hace feliz no puedo oponerme

-¡Ay no!- se quejaba el más joven- ¡Inuyasha era muy cruel conmigo! ¡Seguro él es capaz de matarme!- lloriqueaba desconsolado- ¡Ya no podré acercarme a Kagome!

-Oigan…- se sentía completamente ignorada

La noche al fin llegaba a la aldea, después de tanto alboroto regresaba la calma. Kagome se observaba en un espejo, era tan extraño tener esa mancha azul y más aún su significado. Se sonrojó y comenzó a cuestionar a su corazón, se estaba volviendo a enamorar. Sonrió sutilmente, jamás lo había pensando de hecho creía que estaba incapacitada, que ya no nacería amor en su interior. Sus ojos rodaron hacia arriba, aunque ella sintiera algo él no la correspondería. Volvió a reírse, que tonterías estaba pensando, se preparaba para dormir.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado a un lado de la cabaña de la sacerdotisa, podía sentir el cambio en la marca, indicándole que ella correspondía sus sentimientos. Él era el único que podía acercarse, nadie más, y no sería rechazado por ella. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, gruño por lo bajo, qué incómoda era esa reacción, un ligero mareo y un ligero entumecimiento en sus extremidades… Sólo hacia falta un paso para que ella fuera completamente suya…

_**¿Cómo es posible?**_

_**Que ésta pasión se esconda en mil rincones**_

_**Que mis sentidos se vuelvan corazones**_

Escuchó como se acomodaba en el futón, su respiración se relajaba poco a poco hasta quedar profundamente dormida. El momento había llegado, perfecto para quitarle las pociones. Entro en la cabaña y sigilosamente se acercó a ella. Se hincó a un lado del futón, observaba su hermosa figura, se dio cuenta de que en ese estado vulnerable se veía tan dócil y frágil, rápidamente destapó su cuello. Ahí estaban los frascos, que descuidada era la sacerdotisa, iba a ser muy sencillo tomarlos. La poderosa garra se acercaba, pero de pronto se detuvo. Sesshomaru se percató que la nívea piel del cuello y pecho de la mujer estaba muy lastimada, pronto dedujo que la causa había sido la barrera que protegía a las pociones.

_**¿Cómo es posible?**_

_**Que éste amor me envuelva así**_

Giró un poco en su propio eje, estaba buscando alguna de esas plantas, olfateo una vez y pudo encontrar lo que buscaba. Se acercó a la fuente de ese olor, una pequeña concha que contenía un bálsamo. Regresó al lado de Kagome y con sumo cuidado le aplicó, sobre las heridas, una fina capa de la medicina, no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba cansado de pelear contra sus impulsos.

_**Pero presiento que el pretender**_

_**Tu amor no será en vano**_

_**Que vas a amarme alguna vez tarde o temprano**_

_**Porque a nadie yo he querido como a ti**_

-Se… Sesshomaru- susurró entre sueños la mujer

-Bien- sonrió halagado el demonio y salió de la cabaña

Continuará

* * *

><p>¡Qué tal! Espero les haya gustado. No quería repetir la historia Kikyo Inuyasha, que se la pasan peleando hasta que de la nada Inuyasha empieza a ayudar a Kikyo a enfrentarse a demonios y se enamoran. Me encanta la idea que de pronto Sesshomaru haga cosas que considera irracionales, pero aún se deja llevar.<p>

Tengo algunas cuantas ideas flotando en mi mente, haré todo lo posible para vernos el próximo finde y una vez más agradezco que se tomen un tiempo para leer y comentar, que la sigan que la elijan como una de sus favoritas! Es muy gratificante, :D

Muchas gracias


	12. Un empujón

Oh! Perdón! Un día tarde, pero terminé! Afortunadamente una musa se me atravesó, un chico me hizo reír tanto y creo que ni se dio cuenta. Como dije en capítulos anteriores, escribir se ha convertido en un compromiso, así tenga que encerrarme en mi cuarto terminaré este fic. En fin los dejo leyendo y espero lo disfruten.

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>Un empujón<p>

Kagome se levantaba completamente descansada y muy feliz, ignorante de la visita que había recibido mientras dormía. Una vez más observaba sus ojos en el espejo, la mancha azul abarcaba la mitad de sus pupilas, ahora toda la aldea sabía sobre su… ¿relación? ¿conexión? ¿algo? con Sesshomaru. Se sonrojó por completo, no podía negarlo más, tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru y gracias a sus ojos no había forma de ocultarlo. Suspiro, tenía que salir y enfrentar las consecuencias después de la pelea con Sesshomaru, tenía miedo de que el frágil balance entre demonios, híbridos y humanos se viniera abajo, pero antes de todo eso se daría un baño, debía mantener una buena imagen para está delicada tarea, sobre todo si su demonio se aparecía. Volvió a sonreír como una joven colegiala.

Kagome tarareaba una canción mientras preparaba todas sus cosas para darse un baño, aunque no la hacía feliz ir a un río helado, pero eso no arruinaría su buen humor. Al salir se encontró con uno de los soldados de Sesshomaru. No podía creer que tan temprano debía enfrentarse a ellos, suspiró resignada.

-Señorita Kagome, espero no importunarla- el soldado se mantenía hincado y con la cabeza baja

-Para nada, ¿Qué es… lo que necesita?- tanta formalidad la ponía de nervios

-Me permitiría una audiencia con usted- mantenía su postura y su tono era suave

-Claro que si, pero por favor no seas tan formal y solo dime Kagome- se acercó al soldado y se agacho para estar al mismo nivel- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Senshi, señorita Kagome- levantó el rostro y la vio justo enfrente, se sobre saltó un poco, pero decidió no hacer ningún movimiento- Dado que usted es la pareja del señor Sesshomaru, mis hombres y yo estamos a sus servicios, cualquiera que sean sus órdenes serán acatadas de inmediato, a menos que vayan en contra de los deseos del Lord

Esta declaración había dejado atónita a la sacerdotisa, lo único que se repetía en su mente era "pareja de Sesshomaru". ¿Esas eran las consecuencias? ¿Desde ahora la iban a reconocer como novia de Sesshomaru? ¡Vaya qué la vida da sorpresas! Se levantó de inmediato, abochornada y muy nerviosa

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- preguntó Senshi mientras se levantaba

-¡No! Nada en absoluto- rió nerviosa y una gota de sudor caía por su rostro- Creo que mi primera orden será que tú y tus hombres no sean tan formales y sólo me llamen Kagome, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si insiste- dudaba mucho que su Lord permitiera tanta familiaridad entre ellos

-Ya que estás aquí quisiera saber si conoces algunas aguas termales cerca de aquí- ya que se presentaba la oportunidad la aprovecharía

-Por supuesto, no están muy lejos, pero no es tan fácil localizarlas- pudo notar la felicidad que sus palabras provocaban en la sacerdotisa- si lo desea, puedo conducirla…

-¡De verdad!- dio un pequeño brinco de alegría- ¡Estaría muy agradecida si me llevas!

No era la primera vez que Senshi trataba con humanos, pero ella era extraña, tenía el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero guardaba algunas actitudes infantiles, incluso mantenía cierta inocencia, lo que la hacia única.

El soldado y la sacerdotisa se dirigieron a las aguas termales, la mujer intentaba crear una conversación con su acompañante, pero era casi tan imposible como mantener una conversación con Sesshomaru. No tuvo más remedio que continuar en silencio. Al llegar Kagome se emocionó, el lugar se veía acogedor, pequeño, rodeado de piedras y arboles. Senshi regresó a la aldea a regañadientes, le preocupaba que su Lord lo castigara por dejar sola a su pareja, sin embargo su relación era muy extraña.

Kagome se sentía completamente segura, así que decidió entrar al agua desnuda. Ir a su época y disfrutar de varios baños calientes la habían mal acostumbrado muy rápido, que lastima, le había costado mucho habituarse al río helado. Eso ya no importaba, con este descubrimiento ya no necesitaría sufrir.

Aunque lo intentara, no podía alejarse de esa maldita aldea, se sentía atado a ella y la necesidad de permanecer a su lado era cada vez más fuerte, intolerable. Tampoco pudo evitar seguirla y una gran irritación lo invadió al notar la presencia de uno de sus soldados, quería deshacerse de él y sustituirlo, quería caminar a lado de Kagome. Milagrosamente pudo contenerse y agradeció que esa mujer tuviera la sensatez suficiente para ordenarle a Senshi que se esfumara. Una vez más podía deleitarse con su hobby, observar todo lo que ella… pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? Había sido muy precipitado sólo seguirla sin averiguar a dónde iba, nunca se atrevía a verla cuando se disponía a bañar y ahora se estaba desvistiendo… Quedo hipnotizado por su delicado cuerpo, era perfecto, algunas pequeñas y casi invisibles cicatrices adornaban su abdomen y brazos, claras marcas de la lucha en contra de Naraku. Se sentía tentado a aprovecharse de la situación y vulnerabilidad de la joven.

-¿Qué estás esperando?-alguien se encontraba atrás de Sesshomaru- ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte con tu mujer?- el tono era sarcástico

Sesshomaru se volteó furibundo, quién osaba interrumpir tan magnifico momento y sugerir tan atroz idea. Un hombre, casi tan alto como él, usaba una túnica negra con adornos morados en las muñecas y pecho, una gran capucha cubría su rostro. De un segundo a otro una desmedida furia recorría todo su cuerpo y como acto reflejo con sus garras atacó al hombre frente a él.

-Parece que no te ha agradado mi recomendación, Sesshomaru- le divertía la reacción del demonio

Al individuo no le costó trabajo esquivar el golpe de Sesshomaru, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y la capucha cayó sobre sus hombros. Todas sus facciones era finas sin dejar de ser varoniles, piel clara con un matiz rosado, orejas puntiagudas, cabello corto azul marino muy brillante, su ceño fruncido, ojos verdes limón con pupilas de gato y todo su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa burlona. Esta imagen lo hacia ver como un joven de 28 años.

-¡Hechicero!- exclamó en un siseo amenazante

-Te equivocas- se sentó en el aire- no soy un hechicero, no se utilizar la magia, ni conjuros, ni alquimia, solo soy un demonio como cualquier otro y mi nombre es Etsujikan

-Me tiene sin cuidado saberlo- retomaba una postura erguida

-Entre mis grandes habilidades- ignorando la indiferencia de su oyente- puedo viajar a la época que yo quiera y me puedo comunicar con todos los seres espirituales- explicaba haciendo ademanes con sus manos, estaba orgulloso y lo presumía- en ocasiones esos seres me solicitan transmitir mensajes lo que ustedes llaman profecía, sin importar a donde vaya…- le ganó una fuerte carcajada y poco a poco se calmo- me consideran como mago, brujo…-volvía a reírse, incluso algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- en realidad sólo vengo como un espectador, aunque debo admitir que estoy tentado en intervenir en esta ocasión

-No creas que tus "grandes habilidades" podrán someterme a los deseos de insignificantes espíritus- su tono era despectivo

-Ahora entiendo porque me pidió que diera el mensaje tantos años antes…- nuevamente ignoraba todo a su alrededor y se cruzaba de brazos

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- se estaba exasperando

-Bueno…- parecía estar en un trance, su gesto era serio, con la mirada perdida- Esta bien te lo diré, sólo por ser encantador- su actitud regresó a ser calmada y burlona, esto incomodó de sobremanera a Sesshomaru- Este mensaje se lo di a toda la familia Taisho, mucho antes de que tú nacieras, con la única intención de que tu padre fuera un vehículo, un abre caminos. Lo que no me esperaba es que tu hermano también cumpliera esa función- dijo sorprendido y notó que Sesshomaru no parecía comprender su punto- Inu Taisho sacrificó su vida por amor, salvó a una humana y al fruto de su relación lo que inspiró a muchas personas al grado de intentar prosperar en una isla… que no recuerdo que fue de ella- hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca- en fin… Inuyasha y Kagome han demostrado que la raza de alguien, demonio, híbrido o humano, no define su voluntad, su poder, sus sentimientos, sus elecciones, sus relaciones, si es bueno o malo- Sesshomaru no daba muestras de interés- Ahora es tiempo para que TÚ continúes con el trabajo y esfuerzo de tus parientes, obviamente junto con tu exquisita mujer- lamió su labio superior

Sesshomaru se sintió agredido en todos los sentidos posibles. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel ser a hablarle de esa manera? Odiaba la forma en la que se expresaba de su Kagome, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que estaba cruzando la línea? No lo dudó un segundo más, tomó el mango de Bakusaiga, acabaría con él de un sólo golpe. Un chasquido de dedos y Sesshomaru era incapaz de mover un sólo músculo.

-Mencione que mis habilidades favoritas son las psíquicas- sonreía sarcástico- Veamos…- volvió a tronar sus dedos y la armadura de Sesshomaru se desintegró por completo- ¡Listo!- exclamaba complacido- Ahora sólo necesitas un pequeño empujón- hizo un giro con su mano derecha

A pesar de la parálisis pudo sentir una increíble fuerza sobre su cuerpo lanzándolo a las aguas termales. Unos segundos después de caer al agua pudo moverse y sacó su cabeza. El coraje parecía salir de sus ojos en forma de peligrosas llamas. Cualquier intención de arremeter contra Etsujikan fue interrumpida por un feroz grito. Había olvidado a la mujer desnuda dentro de esas aguas, hermosa y perfecta, pero en esta ocasión se mostraba enojada y muy apenada lo que provocaba un color rojo intenso en su rostro. No tuvo más remedio, tenía que irse de ahí, seguramente Etsujikan no tardaría en hacer otro movimiento. Salió del agua, no pudo evitar observar como la chica intentaba cubrirse y al mismo tiempo alcanzar esa extraña tela que usaba.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede Sesshomaru?!- reclamó la sacerdotisa- ¡Primero me espías y ahora huyes!- cuando al fin se cubrió corrió hacia el demonio- ¡Te exijo que me des una explicación!

Sesshomaru volteó bruscamente, hartó de que le faltaran al respeto, pero una vez más sintió los efectos de la telequinesis. Kagome se detuvo justo enfrente a él, quería castigarlo de algún modo, pero verlo tan fastidiado la hizo dudar. De pronto sintió que alguien o algo la empujaba por la espalda, con tal fuerza que chocó contra el demonio y lo derribó. Poco a poco se recuperó del golpe, dándose cuenta que estaba encima de Sesshomaru. Podía escuchar sus fuertes latidos, era muy tranquilizador y placentero. Lentamente levantó su torso apoyándose con sus brazos. Tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo era increíble, sentía un ligero hormigueo causado por sus nervios, que su corazón iba a salirse por su cuello. Empezó a temblar cuando las fuertes manos de Sesshomaru se aferraban cuidadosamente a sus pequeños brazos. Estaba disfrutando cada segundo, más que cualquier cosa que hubiese vivido.

Tenía la visión perfecta de ella, desde esa perspectiva podía apreciar su figura, su rostro, las gotas de agua recorriendo sus mechones de cabello, cuello y hombros, pero por más que le encantara no podía permitirse estar en esa posición. Se irguió un poco, tomó por la cintura a la sacerdotisa y se volteó rápidamente. Ahora se encontraba cómodamente entre sus piernas, dejaba caer todo su peso, sus garras aprisionaban sus manos contra el suelo, ella estaba a su merced. Sus miradas se conectaron, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que las pupilas de Kagome eran casi azules, lo que indicaba que estaba dispuesta. Eso sólo lo excitó más, acercó su rostro al de ella hasta tocar su frente, ambos cerraron los ojos, la respiración se mezclaba, sus narices se rozaban, pero no se atrevió a besarla, en lugar de eso hundió su rostro en su delicado cuello, aspirando toda su deliciosa esencia. Moría de ganas de quitarle ese pedazo de tela, tocarla, besarla, hacerla completamente suya. Un gemido escapó de los labios de la sacerdotisa, eso era una clara señal de placer, ella también lo deseaba.

Se sentía frustrado e impotente ante sus propios impulsos. En un último intento de auto control, Sesshomaru abrazó a Kagome, se puso de pie sin soltarla para depositarla cuidadosamente a la orilla de las aguas termales. Kagome podía leer toda esa confusión en los ojos dorados, así que no reclamó nada. Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, necesitaba despejar su mente.

-Sesshomaru… espera- tomó una de sus garras, no podía, no quería que se fuera y menos en ese estado

-El… pergamino sólo dice que la misión será revelada una vez que la pareja beba las pociones- si no la soltaba pronto perdería el control y se lanzaría sobre de ella

-De acuerdo…- lo soltó- entonces te veré pronto- le regalo una dulce sonrisa

El Gran Lord del Oeste no respondió. Estaba devastado y sólo quería alejarse, ocupar su mente con otros asuntos. Necesitaba borrar todas las nuevas escenas en su cabeza antes de que se convirtieran en recuerdos permanentes. Una misión imposible.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¿Qué le has parecido? Creo que tendré que cambiar la clasificación de mi fic, no paso nada en realidad, pero es sugerente y estoy pensando seriamente subirle el volumen. Me pareció importante incluir a Etsujikan, ya que si los dejaba solos iban a estar peleando, evitándose y mucho rodeo, de verdad necesitaban ese "empujón".<p>

Me pareció una buena idea que Sesshomaru espiando a Kagome mientras se bañaba, me ayudo mucho como recurso. Si tienen alguna otra sugerencia estoy abierta a leerlas e incluirlas según me funcionen :D

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, comentar, preguntar, seguir y colocar en favoritos esta historia. También agradezco su paciencia y espero estar publicando el finde que viene o el próximo lunes.

Bonita semana ;)


End file.
